Hunted and Alone
by ForestHanyou
Summary: Surrounded her life by loved ones she couldn't trust, a wild god's chosen is pulled into a war against chaos without much hope except for that which lies within the hearts of her, and her strange new compainions. rn(bad summary)
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 

Forest: Ok, right now this story has no title.

Hiei: Hn. If it has no title, why are you going to bother writing it? It's just a waste of everyone's time.

Forest: Deuce, go ahead.

Deuce: Wumpf. Runs up, knocks Hiei over and sits on his back

Hiei: Ugh, get this dog off of me!

Forest: evil grin Say you're sorry.

Hiei: I'm...sorry

Forest: score one point for team me! Ok Deucer get off.

InuYasha: Is there any point in me being here?

Forest: Of course! You guys are going to be in my story!

Hiei: A story about what exactly?

Forest: Whatever I want. You aren't going to be the only ones in my story though...

Hiei: Who else is going to be tortured with you and this psychotic dog?

Forest: InuYasha can you hand me that rock?

InuYasha: Huh? Oh this one? Picks up rock and passes it to Forest

Forest: Yes thank you. Chucks it at Hiei's head. NO ONE INSULTS MY DOG!

Ahem.Well it should please you all to know that Kurama is going to be in the story too!

Lisa: KURAMA??!! WHERE?!?

Forest: Lisa this isn't your story.

Lisa: But I need Kurama.

Forest: GO!

Inuyasha: Who the hell is Kurama? And who's this shorty?

Hiei: I'm Hiei, and don't call me short you mutt.

Inuyasha: Who're you calling a mutt?

Kurama: Let's not have any bloodshed.

Forest: He's right! And now its time for the story to commence! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but if I did, Kurama would probably be tied up in Lisa's closet after being stolen, Hiei would never wear a shirt and InuYasha would wear 21st century clothes.

Notes!: Forest's human name is Michelle, she is 5, 9 and has long brown hair, and grey eyes. Jon or the frog is her brother, Ali is her sister, and Scott is Ali's boyfriend.Deuce is Forest's Border collie/ German Sheppard dog.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Shell wake up!" A little boy of 12 years yelled at his older sister as she lay face down on her bed.

"Wha do you want?" She said groggily. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see if you would actually wake up!" He said with a laugh, and turned around and ran out the door. "Stupid evil little frog." She muttered angrily. She sighed and poked her sleeping dog at the foot of her bed. "Deucer, wake up, it's time for breakfast." He wagged his tail once and got up after severe stretching, and they went downstairs.

It was an average summer morning in her home. Her brother was playing Xbox like the little frog he was (Hogging the TV and the best game system we have! What a monster!Kurama: Back to the story!) , Ali was running around looking for various items of clothing and makeup, stopping every once in a while to have a quick make-out session with Scott, who was lying on the couch watching the frog play.

"Here's your breakfast buddy," Forest said placing the bowl of food on the ground. She then went to the cupboard to look for people food. "CHEERIOS!" She cried out in delight, causing everyone in the house to stare at her. "Leave me and my Cheerios alone!!!" she said hugging the box to her chest, and everyone went about their business.

"Mmmm...Taste the low in cholesterol and Tran's fats goodness..." She purred. And then Ali and Jon walked up.

"Shell let me use your bike." Ali said. Jon stood there nodding in agreement. "What? No, what about if I want to use it?" Forest said. Jon stopped his nodding and said, "You can use dad's bike. No one will care if you use it, because your rep isn't on the line." He puffed out his chest proudly. Forest stared at him. "You're 12 years old and you have a 'rep'?" She questioned. "Yeah, he does and you don't so I'm using your bike. Goodbye."Ali said. And she and the frog walked out the door. While Forest stared at them. "Why can't I have a normal family?" She asked nobody.

------------------------

END

Forest: That was shorter than I expected it to be. But do you like it?

Hiei: Whats the point in us being here now? We weren't even in this chapter!

Forest: It was in introductory chapter. Oh my God, this spell check is hilarious!

Kurama: What?

Forest: The spell check! The suggestions for your name are like Kurita! Who names their kid Kurita?! And to anyone who has that name I apologize. And to answer your question Hiei, it is fun to torture you that is why you are stuck here. Not as much fun to torture InuYasha and Kurama though...must be because they UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, are nice.... I need ideas! But since I write these in my notebook before I type, some chapters may be ahead of what you read, but if I can, I will still work your ideas in. Also I wasn't really planning on any romance, but if that's what the people want, that is what they shall get.

Hiei: Why would you need ideas? No one is going to read this story. You're delusional for thinking that. Give up now!

Forest: NEVER! Read and review!


	2. A Walk in the Park

Chapter 2 

Alrighty! Tis' time for chapter 2!

Hiei: Hn. When exactly do we play a part in this so-called story?

Forest: Hello? These author notes are in the story are they not?

Inuyasha: Do you have to put them in?

Forest: Glares at Inuyasha

Kurama:Whispers to InuYashaDon't upset her.

Forest: Anyways, on to chapter 2! Kurama will you do the honors?

Kurama: Forest doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Hiei: Thank God...

Forest: I heard that!

Hiei: Good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deucer, let's go for a walk." Forest said, and she walked over to get the leash. Deuce walked up to her eagerly and she clipped on the leash and gave him the other end to carry in his mouth. It wasn't breaking any laws, he was still on a leash, she just wasn't holding on to it.

Since it was a beautiful day they decided to go to the park close to Forest's house so they could have a bit of a run. As they got there, they went into a small area blocked off by some big pine trees and a big old white birch tree with huge branches, filled with leaves.

---Ready yet?--- Deuce asked impatiently. He sat there, looking up at her. "Yeah, yeah. Hold on a minute." She looked up, not quiet shaking the feeling she was being watched. But all the same she took a deep breath, and turned into a large black and sliver wolfish dog. ---Ok, lets go,--- she said as she shook herself off. She then ducked through the branches of the pines and came out into the park. There was a soccer field where she and Deuce often went to run whenever there were no people there. Deuce ran past her, snapping his jaws and whining playfully. ---What's wrong? Why aren't you playing?--- He asked. Sitting down and staring at her with his head cocked (Forest: hehe...funny word.) to one side. ---You don't think anyone saw me do you?---she asked worriedly as she looked back at the bunch of trees. ---I don't think so, if they did they would probably run away screaming.--- Deuce said unconcernedly. He then jumped on her back causing her to roll over. ---That's it.--- she said with a playful growl, and rushed at him. He ran and played in the park, all the while being watched by a small man in black sitting in the big birch tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't make sense. How was this human girl able to do this? Hiei thought hard. He had heard about the human psychics, who had gotten their powers during the periods in time where someone was trying to open a portal to demon world, but he hadn't felt her open up her territory as the psychics had to do in order to use their powers. She may have been a dog demon, or half demon, but she certainly didn't smell like that. And no dog demon he had ever seen turned into a dog completely, only their true forms, which were monsters, not a regular type of dog like she had been. _But she wasn't a regular type of dog._ He reminded himself._ She almost looked like a wolf._ _I need to see Kurama about this. _He thought, and sped off so fast he was a blur.

END

Forest: Second chapter is done! Ouch! CRAMP! Starts to rub legs Ow ow ow!!!

Hiei:Snicker

Forest: GlareShh! And I'll give you this carton of ice cream.

Hiei: Ice cream? What's that?

Forest: Uh.... Sweet snow.

Hiei: Give it!Snatches it out of her hands.

Forest:Throws a random brick at Hiei's head Jeez be polite! Or I'll make you fall in love with someone! There are a lot of waiting girls out there too, just willing to be in this story with you guys. And Kurama, you watch out or I'll put you with Lisa.

Kurama:looks out window and sees Lisa standing with her face against the window drooling, and shudders.

Lisa: Kurama!!!KURAMA!!

Forest: Hehe..She's so weird. Back to my point my story is a lot better, because of certain romances that exist out there.Holds up a copy of a Yaoi story involving a certain short tempered Fire demon and a certain red haired fox.

Kurama: takes copyOh God... reads a few pages and starts to shake.

Forest: See what I mean? And to all you who write Yaoi, don't be offended, I just don't like it.

Hiei: Let me see that, takes the copy away from Kurama, who is white and staring at nothing, and reads a few pages.What the hell?! This is wrong! This is gross! This is....Ugh! The HORROR!! Runs into a corner and curls up in the fetal position.....

Forest: Right...well, read and review!


	3. A window visit

**Chapter 3**

Forest: Oh yes! Chapter 3 is here! I have a Frosty and I juts made forty dollars!

Hiei: When will this nightmare be over?

Forest: It is not a nightmare! Wait....maybe for you....Meh. Anyways, Kurama is in this chapter as well as you Hiei, so things will be more interesting.

Lisa: Kurama?! .... _looks in window...._

Forest: Go home Lisa! HOME!

Lisa: ..._Looks disappointed and walks away....._

Kurama: Why is she out to get me?

Forest: She thinks you're hot.

Kurama: Why me? ..._sighs..._

InuYasha: When do I get to see some action?

Forest: Umm......I don't know yet,

Everyone else: ...._anime falls ..._

Forest: It's hard! You have to make people fit into the story you know! Unless it's completely random. Then it's ok to have people popping up all over the place. Anyways Deuce the disclaimer please?

Hiei: How can a DOG do the disclaimer?!

Deuce: ----Forest does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. If she did, I would be biting Hiei without any fear of a lawsuit.--- ..... _looks at Hiei and growls ....._

Forest: That's how.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Ok Deucer, I'm gonna change back and then we'll go home.---- Forest said after they had played in the park for nearly an hour. As she trotted back to the like circle of trees, she saw a quick blur out of one the branches, that was too big to be any kind of animal. ---I knew it!---She cried triumphantly. ---Someone was watching us!---

----From in a tree? You'll have to be careful about where you change now.--- Deucer said, looking around quickly.

So Forest changed back into a human in the clearing of trees, and went home with Deuce and Hiei went off to Kurama's house.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you here?" A red haired boy with green eyes asked as he looked up from his homework, and towards the window, where Hiei was sitting.

"I need to show you something," he said, and jumped into Kurama's room, then walked over and sat on the bed. "What?" Kurama asked with a curious glint in his eye.

"I can't show you yet, she's suspicious that someone was watching her. I'll come get you next time." Hiei stated, and jumped back out the window. Kurama shook his head. But if Hiei was curious about it, it must be worth seeing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Forest and Deuce watched some TV, played around for a bit, and got in a fight with Jon.

"Get your damn dog away from me!" The frog yelled as Deuce jumped on him and started barking. "DON'T INSULT HIM!" Forest yelled and jumped on him too. "AHHHOOWWWW!" Jon yelled, as Forest crushed him. She then got up coolly and said simply: "Don't insult me, or my dog, and make sure you don't use language. You're much too young for that." And turned around and walked away.  
"What a freak." He said as he got up and rubbed his arm, where Forest had bit him. It was scratched but barely bleeding, but you could see deep fang marks by the cut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Forest: I know I know! Its short! Scott and Alex.. _glare ..._Want to go one cause Scott's internet is supposedly broken.

Scott: It is!!

Forest: Yeah, right. Anyways so now Kurama is here, and I still have to add InuYasha ... _drops head...._

InuYasha: Damn right you do! I'm bored sitting around here and waiting!

Forest: Then do something constructive!

Scott: Hey, whats with those guys?

Forest: What do you mean Scott?

Scott: I mean one had dog ears , gold eyes, long white hair, fangs and claws, another has black gravity defying hair with a white star in the middle and is really short, and that one has really red hair and super green eyes and smells like roses.

Forest: Its your imagination.types more

Alex: What is that? Can I be in your story?!

Scott: Me too! I will be known as Scooter!

Forest: Fine! Scott is now Scooter!

Hiei: Who were you calling short? You're not exactly tall yourself.

Scooter: Hey shut up shorty!

Hiei: You wanna fight!? ..._punches Scott..Scooter...._

Forest/Kurama/Inuyasha: Weird............._stares..._

Forest: Anyways, In future chapters, Yusuke will be added! Pretty soon actually.......

Hiei:....... _stops fighting_ ..... That idiot? Why make a bad story even worse?

Forest: Don't make me unleash my wrath Hiei! Read and Review!


	4. First meetings

**Chapter 4**

Forest: I have 5 reviews! I feel so loved! ((Hugs herself))

Hiei: You may feel loved but you're not.

InuYasha: That was cold.

Kurama: Be nicer to her Hiei! She's doing a good job.

Forest: ((glares at Hiei then smiles at Kurama)) Righto! Well thank you Kurama! I also want to thank my reviewers! SakuraSango who's been updating from the beginning, KeaideMiku, And Sakura Seita.. Thank you! ((Bows and motions with her hand))

InuYasha/Kurama/Koenma :(( Bows at the same time))

Hiei :(( still standing upright with his arms crossed))

Forest: Hiei! Be respectful!

Hiei: Why should I?! They're supporters of this idiotic story!

Forest: If you don't like this one you're really not gonna like the one me and Lisa made.

Lisa: ((sitting and eating cookies)) COOKIES!!

Forest: Hehe... I also decided this will have other characters from not only InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but maybe some others! Won't that be fun?

Hiei: No.

Forest: You need to learn your place! Hm.....I know! Shock treatment! ((Runs up and puts a shock collar on Hiei's neck.))Haha!

Hiei: What the hell?!

Forest: ((pushes button)) No language!!!

Hiei: ((Gets zapped making his hair, if possible stand up even more))

Lisa: That's what she used on me!

Forest: Yeah, but it didn't work.

Hiei: What makes you think it'll work on me?

Forest: Meh. You got to try everything. Deuce can't always be here to keep you in line. Anyways, on to the chapter! I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Forest and Deuce were at the park again, a week from last time. They had been waiting to make sure that no one would see her change again, but after a week they had figured it would be safe. "Ready?" Forest asked Deuce as he stared all around, making sure no one was watching. –Yeah, go ahead. I'll keep watch.—He replied, and sat down, still looking all around. _OK._ Forest thought. _Let's do this. _And she sprung into her wolf-dog form. –Let's go!—she said with a bark, and ran out of the clearing of trees (does that make sense?). At that same moment Hiei ran off to get Kurama.

"Let's go," He said as he jumped up onto the windowsill. He had gotten there in about less than half a minute, even though Kurama's house was kind of far away. "What are you talking about Hiei?" Kurama asked without even looking up from his homework.

"The girl, she's at the park with her dog. Let's _go."_ He said. He wasn't going to wait much longer. After a moment, Kurama got up and walked to the door. "Meet me outside, I have to go out this way so mother won't worry," he said, as he opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

Hiei shook his head. The fox had changed so much. He was glad it was not him who had been raised in a human family like that. He was happy the way he was. _You know that's not true. _A little voice said in the back of his head. He pushed the thought away, and jumped out the window.

Forest and Deuce we're staying in the park for a long time, mostly so Forest could make up the time they had missed when they were being careful about her. There was also something that told her to stay, in the back of her mind. She trusted her instinct, and that feeling most of all, so she stayed, and played with her dog.

"Where is this girl you wanted to show me Hiei?" Kurama said while looking around. He had been to this park several times, as it was the closest park to where he lived. He didn't see anything, just two large dogs playing in the soccer field. One a black and white border collie-ish looking dog, the other, at first glance, looked like a wolf. He did a double take and saw that it was a large wolfish dog, black, with sliver. Hiei nodded over to the two dogs. "The one that looks like a wolf," he said simply, "Is the girl."

Kurama looked over at the dogs again with curiosity. "Are you quite sure Hiei? It wasn't just a girl standing there one minute and then when she moved a dog took her spot?" Kurama said uncertainly. Hiei scoffed, he knew the fox was more clever than that. "You know I'm not simple fox. Let's go sit on that bench and watch them." He stated, and without waiting for a reply, walked over to the bench. Kurama sighed. Hiei really could be a handful.

Forest watched the two boys enter the park, and watched them as they made their way over to the bench, where they sat there and watched her. They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying, so she sat and pretended to scratch a flea, trying to get a scent. It figured the wind wasn't blowing that way today.

--Come on Deuce,--She said as she got up and trotted over to the boys. –We gotta find out who these guys are.—she ran up and started wagging her tail, playing the happy dog part while sniffing the small boy in black's overcoat. –Hey wait a minute! These guys aren't human!—She cried in her mind to Deuce. He gave the red haired boy a long sniff. –You're right. This one smells almost like a fox. — He said, looking over at her.--what are we going to do?—He asked. –Wait here, I'm gonna come and get you.—She replied, and ran off towards the trees again, where she quickly turned back into a human. She ran her fingers through her hair, and ran out of the trees. "Deucer! What are you doing?! Come here! Can you grab his collar please?" She yelled to the two apparently not human boys. The fox complied, grabbing Deuce's collar as he tried to lick his face (A/N:Deuce tried to lick Kurama's face, not the other way around!) Forest ran over to them, and grabbed the dog's collar thankfully. "Deuce, have you been bothering these guys?! Bad boy! I'm sorry; he always gets away from me." She added with a smile. "My name is Michelle Hardies." She extended her hand to the fox boy. "Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino. And this is Hiei." He said, taking her hand and giving it a shake, then indicating the boy beside him. "Pleased to meet you both." Forest said pleasantly, and gave her hand to Hiei. He looked up at her, then at Kurama, then at her hand, and finally took it, gave it a quick shake, and let go with a "Hn.". Forest stared at him. "Right.....Well, as a token of my appreciation, would you guys like to come to the store with me? I need to pick up some ice cream, and ill get you guys a chocolate bar for helping me." She said, hoping they would say yes. She wanted, no NEEDED, to find out what they were.

The two demons stared at her for about half a minute before Kurama spoke. "Yes, I think we will actually. We don't have anywhere else to be." He said, regaining his composure. So they talked about things and headed off to the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Forest: Whoa! It took me a while to type that one up! I had 2 frickin projects due this week! And it was homecoming, and I had my regular homework.....

Hiei: You realize it's like midnight and you're still in your school uniform.

Yusuke: So? I wear mine all the time, there's nothing wrong with that!

Hiei: There is, you just don't realize it because you live like a pig.

InuYasha: Kagome wears her uniform all the time too, it doesn't mean you're a slob!

Forest: Kurama wears his a lot too, so there Hiei, you lose. Has anyone ever thought about why Kagome wears her uniform all the time anyways? Uniforms are expensive! Not to mention the fact that kilts are NOT wilderness accessible! Believe me, I've tried.And to add on that, who fixes your clothes when they get ripped InuYasha? Cause I've seen your fire rat fur thingy been torn up, and then it's like perfectly new!

Everyone but Inuyasha: ((stare at InuYasha expectantly)

InuYasha :Its all Sango and Kagome. What do you expect me 'n Miroku to be able to sew?

Forest: No but that gives me an idea!

Miroku: ((pops out of nowhere)) Huh?

Forest: Now its gets fun! Miroku, this is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma and.......Deuce!

Miroku: And who, fine maiden are you?

Forest: Uhhh...(looks down) Forest,

Miroku: Well Forest.....will you do me the honour of bearing my child?

Forest: ((stares in horror as everyone else anime falls)) PERVERT! ((slaps him HARD on the cheek.)) I'M ONLY 14!!!!

Miroku: Younger than me I'll admit, but not too young.......

Forest: GIVE IT UP! Read and Review!

Miroku: ((comes up behind her and gropes her butt))

Forest: GET AWAY!!!!!!

Kurama: Maybe adding him was a bad idea...

InuYasha: ((eating popcorn on a couch with Hiei and Koenma)) Meh, its entertaining.

Forest: AWAY! And Miroku don't make me get you a shock collar too!


	5. Strange Scents

**Chapter 5**

Forest: Uhhh....tired. Need sleep. Work is hard...but I made Money! Money for my plushie!

Miroku: Well if you're tired, I could rub your back for you...((walks over to Forest))

Forest: ((scoots away)) I'm warning you Miroku. Touch me and Hiei's shock collar will be around your neck.

Hiei: That's right, give the idiot pervert the shock collar. I did nothing wrong. ((Gets zapped)) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Forest: ((Zaps Hiei again.)) You called Miroku a name. He deserves it though I suppose. The second one was for using the "h" word.

Yusuke: Hell? It's not that bad of a word. Hell, it's not even a swear!

Forest: Guess you're right. SWEET SNOW FOR EVERYONE!

Everyone: YEAH!!!! ((Grab bowls of sweet snow that come from no where.))

Kurama: My favorite, Neapolitan!

InuYasha: Vanilla!

Koenma: Strawberry!

Miroku: Butterscotch!

Forest: CHOCOLATE!

Hiei: ALL THE DIFFERENT FLAVORS! ((Eats his sweet snow in 10 seconds and look hungrily at everyone else's.))

Forest: ((finger over shock button)) Don't try it Hiei. Oh yeah! I want to thank Sakura Seita and SakuraSango for reviewing. Even if no one else does, I have my fans...((breaks out crying))T-thank you!!!

Kurama: ((comes and pats Forest on the back))

Koenma: Forest doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

Forest: WAAAHHHHH! Wait. Where did Koenma come from?

Kuwabara: Duh, Spirit world.

Miroku: Now I'm confused.

Shippo: You got that right.

Forest: I wonder how many bishounen I can keep in my house?

The variety store wasn't too far away, but it took them about half an hour to get there as they were walking at a rather slow pace, caught up in their talking. Deuce was walking quietly beside Forest, carrying his leash in his mouth again. Kurama was walking on the other side of Forest, and Hiei was on the other side of Kurama, listening to their chatter.

"So Michelle, what school do you go to?" Kurama asked politely. He seemed a very polite boy to Forest, almost eerily polite in her world of insults and constant joking. But he also seemed nice, not like the forced politeness you put on in front of your 121 year old great aunt Euphinia or whatever when she comes over and insults your very way of life for being a teenager, or for wearing your hair a certain way, or for wearing fangs on your bracelet and necklace (I like them ok! Oh yeah, on with the story.)

"St. Joseph's. Or I will be going there; I'm only going into grade 9. How about you?" She added, remembering that with polite people you had to be polite too, (Yusuke are you listening?). "I will be attending St. Joseph's as well. Although I'm not Catholic, it seems as though it is a very well established school." He replied. "I hope I don't get too confused at the school masses or in religion class though, I would hate to look like an idiot!" He laughed, and Forest smiled. He may not be normal, she wasn't either, but he was still nervous about going to high school. He hid it well, but it was there.

"I'm sure you won't! There are a lot of people there who aren't Catholic! And it's not like you have to memorize everything. I've been Catholic my whole life, and I can't recite a bible quote or anything. My family doesn't even go to church on Sunday. If you need any help, just ask me, if you're in my class that is. What school are you going to Hiei?" She added, trying to get Hiei into the conversation. She wanted to know a bit about him too.

He looked at her and she saw his startling blood red eyes once again. "I won't be going to an idiotic school. I know all I need." He stated flatly. She stared at him. _'Knows all he needs?' How old is he?_ Forest thought as she threw him a questioning look. If she knew him better she would have probably tried to talk some sense into him, but she didn't want to scare him away. Behind her back, Kurama gave Hiei a threatening look. He didn't want to scare her away either. It was ironic in a way, they were all trying to figure out each other's secrets with out the others knowing. Isn't life weird?

Deuce was silently walking beside Forest, listening carefully, seeming at ease, but he was actually carefully on his guard. He didn't know these two, and neither did Forest, so why should he trust them? He didn't ever want to see her hurt, and he would die if it meant she could live (awww.....). All of a sudden he felt the wind shift and change in direction, and smelt something like the other two, but different. More wild, something he could relate to.

It was a dog.

But with a smell almost human, but so far off, if that makes sense. He could also smell that, whatever it was' blood. He knew they had to get there, but he didn't want to make Forest ditch those other two either. He was just as curious about them as she was. He decided to tell her about the other one. She had an exceptional sense of smell for a human, but it didn't come close to his own dog nose.

--Forest, -- He said silently, stopping in his tracks. –There's another one like them, a dog, at the creek. A male, and he's bleeding. —Forest stopped too, looking in the direction of the creek. It was about two streets over from her house, so she and Deuce went there often, but they had never seen anything odd there. Then again, they had never seen anything odd around here either. It was a pretty boring city.

--Crap—she cursed silently. She didn't want to give up on these two, but if something was bleeding, she had to go find out what it, or he in this case, was and try to help it. –What are we going to do? We can't just run off and leave these two here. One of them is going to the school, what if he tells someone that I invited them to hang out and then just ditched them out of no where? Everyone will think I'm a spaz. —She said, obviously unsure of what to do. The other two had stopped also, and were staring at her questioningly. The feeling she got was strong, telling her to go to the creek. She turned to the two boys.

"Something's wrong," She said, her head still turned towards the creek. She put her hood up and turned herself around. "I'm sorry guys, I need to go to the creek. If you guys wanna hang out later, you can call me on my cell. The number is 417-764-3030 (It's a random number, so don't try calling it to get me!)." The two boys stared at her, wondering what could have caused her to act so strangely so suddenly.

"What's wrong Michelle?" Kurama asked her, worry and curiosity sounding in his voice. Hiei was looking at her like she was crazy. She sighed. "I have to go, there's something wrong." She repeated. She didn't want to give anything away, and how was she to explain if she did? _Oh yeah, I can talk to animals and change into any animal form I want, or just change my body parts into an animals. I can also do healing, but once again also only to animals. It's great for impressions, wanna see my wolf? _ Oh yeah, that would just be great. She could imagine the men in white coats coming to take her off to the loony bin vividly, and gave a short laugh in spite of herself.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kurama asked, always the gentleman. Forest smiled. "No, we'll be fine," she said, adding the words _I think, _silently to the sentence in her mind. "You guys go on home. And don't forget to call me! I still owe you guys a chocolate bar!" And she turned around, and started walking quickly towards the creek. When she was down the street Hiei asked Kurama "So we're going to follow her?" Kurama looked off at the distant figures down the street. He nodded once, and said "We have to figure out her secret so we can report back to Koenma." And the two also started off down the street, although going slower so Forest wouldn't see them.

While all this was happening a teenage looking boy was lying in a crevasse underneath the roots of the giant tree in the woods that the creek ran through. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, dog ears and was wearing a red kimono type outfit, that was soaked in his blood. He had a rip in it that showed the gash in his side, that was very deep. Only one thought was going through his mind.

_What went wrong? Where the hell am I?_

END

Forest: Oooo feel the tingles! I thought that was a pretty friggin good chapter if you ask me, but TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY different from what I wrote before. It adds InuYasha in a lot quicker than my other version. There it's already like chapter 11 and he's still not there. Hehe. There is always room for improvement.

InuYasha: Finally! I've been waiting around doing nothing for so long. I can't believe you were going to leave me out of the story for that long!

Forest: Well sorry! I'd like to see you write a story here! It's not as easy as everyone thinks! Plus the fact that I was totally incompetent at writing before the summer makes this story seem all the much better.

Hiei: No it doesn't. ((Gets shocked)) When can this thing come off?

Forest: When you are no longer rude, and when you are a perfect gentleman with all that power just under the skin.

Yusuke: So basically when he's a Kurama clone?

Everyone but Kurama, Hiei and Forest: ((Laughs))

Kurama: ((blushes))

Forest: Hey leave Kurama out of this! Or I'll take it off whenever I feel like it, or if I'm going to put it on someone else. ((Takes a sip out of a big HONKING glass of milk)) Mmmmmmm......No drink can beat milk.

Kuwabara: How about chocolate milk?

InuYasha: It's still milk. Are you an idiot or something?

Yusuke: ((laughs)) He's about the biggest idiot there is.

Kuwabara: Hey shut up Urameshi!

Miroku: Have you even tried to get that thing off Hiei?

Hiei: Of course I have! I, unlike those two sitting over there ((nods head towards Yusuke and Kuwabara)) am not an idiot. I tried blasting it with both fire and ice. I tried to get it off with my jagan, and then my sword. Nothing works against this product of evil.

Forest: You forgot to add that it is waterproof! And I forgot to add that I may use it on my friends, but I would NEVER use shock treatment on an animal. EVER! So if at any point my friends read this, which, might I add, I highly doubt as they cough do NOT encourage my reading or writing, they cannot say "Oh, you used shock treatment you animal abuser!". Can you tell I'm borded?

Kurama: It's bored. Not borded.

Forest: Maybe in Kurama world. But this is Forest world! And in Forest world, everything is as Forest likes it!

Shippo: And in Shippo world, it rains Ice cream!

Everyone: ((stares at Shippo)) Crickets

Hiei: You are almost as odd as Forest, kid, but not quite.

Shippo/Forest: I'm not odd! ((burst out crying))

Forest: Wait why am I crying? Of course I'm odd! And I'm damn proud of it!

Jon: ((hiding in bushes that are mysteriously in the middle of the family room)) I got it all on tape!!! HAHAH! ((Tries to run away))

Forest: Who cares! I'll friggin' scream it to the neighborhood. Everyone knows I'm odd anyways.

Jon: Who said I was talking about that? I have a tape of you practicing your Japanese singing! HAHA!

Forest: The boy must die! ((runs as fast as she can and jumps on her little frog of a brother, and bites him))

Jon: OK OK! TAKE BACK THE STUPID TAPE! ((throws it at her head.))

Forest: ((Doesn't catch it, and it hits her on the left side of the face, (the right side has had enough abuse. Look in my info.) )) VICTORY IS MINE! Whoa that was long!

Miroku: You actually bite people?

Forest: Yep! I made my brother bleed before too! A warning not to make me mad! Please Please PLEASE review! I'll give you sweet snow! Doesn't anyone want sweet snow???

Hiei: I DO!!

Forest: I know you do! I'd hate to see you in an ice- no wait,- sweet snow factory. There would be nothing left in about 5 minutes! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. Unexpected Kindness

Chapter 6 

Forest: '_...If we could get further away... I wonder what it would be like...Yay...I'd be so happy, inside my heart...All the memories, I have are beautiful in my mind.. But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. And tonight I thought, I'd be just sittin' in my sorrow, and now I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore...I just can't see it anymore...Whoaaaaaaaa...' _((realizes that everyone is watching her sing the Rurouni Kenshin themesong.)) Uh, how long have you been there for?

Hiei: Since the beginning obviously. We didn't even leave, you just started singing out of nowhere.

Forest: Liar!

Yusuke: Seriously Forest. Ha! You just made a total idiot out of yourself!

Forest: SILENCE!

InuYasha: You really are weird you know that.

Forest: Didn't I say I was damn proud of it? Meh if I didn't I do now. My fahja always told me to be proud! Seriously, though he's always like "Proud of ya!". And you know that whole "skipper" or "sailor" thing? My dad started that. And a whole bunch of other stuff too.

Hiei: You do realize we have no idea what you're talking about. ((Gets shocked.))

Miroku: I don't even know where we are.

Forest: You are in Canada! The land of the free!

Kurama: Isn't that in the American national anthem?

Forest: Maybe! I have no clue! I thought it was in ours, maybe I'm wrong.... ((Starts singing O Canada softly.)) '_O Canada, our home in native land........."_

Miroku: Canada? Never heard of it.

InuYasha: Me either.

Koenma: It was discovered after your time. Its on the other side of the world, and was originally inhabited by natives. It is now a multicultural society.

InuYasha: Wait, if you're from another country, and we're in that country, how come you can understand us?

Forest: '_...O Canada, we stand on guard, for thee...O Canada we stand on guard for thee...' _I guess it's not in there. Probably is the American national anthem. Anyways to answer your question InuYasha, I speak fluent Japanese... Ok so I don't. The _REAL _answer is because this is of course a Fan fiction! And more importantly, IT'S MINE! So I can make whatever I want happen! Oooo it's good to be in control for once! Ok. Going back to normal depressed Michelle instead of hyperactive Forest......

Michelle: Now that I'm my normal everyday me...

Everyone: Huh?

Michelle: I've been pretty depressed. It sucks. My life sucks. I suck. Whatever.

Yusuke: Who are you and what have you done with Forest?!

Michelle: I am Forest. The actual Forest. I scored a 2 out of 10 on my body image test. I hate my life, and my friend Josh thinks I have depression. Yayyy.......Oh yeah and my last hamster died and now I only have Deuce and my Cat Emma and my fish left when my whole house was filled with animals...Yep. Aren't I lucky.

Koenma: Someone get her some caffeine! Or sugar! QUICK!

Kurama: ((comes up with a pack of sugar and forces it down Michelle's throat)).

Forest: Whoa sorry my human self got out! Back to the hyper crazy random odd me! YEAH!

Hiei: I liked the other one better.

Forest: ((presses shock button)) Whoa that was long! I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.Or Rurouni Kenshin or Canada.

Forest had walked down the street, and onto the busy road her street was turned off of. She then turned again onto a little plot of land where a house had stood a few years before, but when it burned down, no one bothered to replace it. It also led right into the woods where the creek was.

When they were about half way through the lot, Forest straightened out her hood, and changed her body. She didn't turn all animal. She turned into a stunning mix of wolf and human. Her long brown hair now had black and sliver streaks, she had wolf ears on top of her head, her nails turned hard, and sharp and pointed, a tail sprouted from under her sweatshirt, and she grew fangs out of her already abnormally pointed canines. A wolf seemed a good choice right now. More powerful than a dog, they also had a better sense of smell and hearing. She didn't know if that would matter now though.

Along with the physical appearance, her sense of smell and touch increased greatly. She kicked off her shoes and hid them along with her backpack under a pile of branches and leaves, next to a warren of rabbits. She asked them to just keep and eye it, and they agreed. She was now ready. –Let's go Deucer, -- She said silently. And almost as silently, they ran off into the woods.

The boy tried to remember how he had got here. He didn't even know where here was. He thought hard, fighting the pain in his side as he crawled deeper into the crevasse. Then he remembered.

He was having a picnic with the others. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, they were all there...

And Kagome.

He frantically looked around, causing more pain to come from his wound. Where were the others? What had happened? They were having a picnic, eating something Kagome had from her time. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were asking questions, asking about things in her time. He had been back to her time. It was certainly different! All kinds of machines and other weird things. But for some reason, they could not go back. They were talking about that too. _Damn it what else?_

It hit him like rock. They were talking about the idea they had. They would all try to take a piece of the Shikon jewel and see if they could go down the well into Kagome's time. Then _he _showed up. Not just a puppet, the real deal.

Naraku. Evil itself. The coward had come when they were relaxing, trying to catch them off guard. He remembered fighting, getting ready to use his Backlash wave, when one of Naraku's ...parts, if that was the right word, came up behind him and tried to go after the others. He didn't get far but he served his purpose. He had distracted him long enough so that Naraku could attack him himself. He realized that if it hadn't of been for Kagome, he would have been dead. She shot a purifying arrow at him, delaying him long enough for them to her away. Kilala flew them back to Keade's village, where they decided to try the idea with the jewel. Each one of them took a piece, and jumped through the well. Each one had gotten through.

So why wasn't he at Kagome's?

No body knew how the well worked. Kagome had been pulled through it by a centipede demon and since then had been able to go back and forth between the two times. Who knows why she had come to this time. It was fate they supposed. He then had a horrible thought.

What if he couldn't get back? Back to his own time, or Kagome's? He fought down those hard thoughts, curled up in a ball with his precious Tetsusaiga at his side, and went into a deep healing sleep.

She could smell him even before she had changed. Deuce was right, he was a dog. Or at least he smelled like a dog the way that Shuichi smelled like a fox and Hiei smelled like fire and ice. She could also smell the deep scent of his blood. She focused on that scent and tracked it through the woods. She then came upon her first spot of blood. Scattered a little bit among the brush. Her and Deuce both sniffed it, getting a deeper understanding of its owner. He was male, not too tall, but not average height either. There wasn't too much else to pick up. They moved on to the next spot, each one getting them closer to the boy who lay bleeding. They carried on for about 5 minutes, (they were running you know.) until they came upon a puddle (literally) of blood. Forest touched it lightly with her fingertips and sniffed it. Cold, but still fresh. Their quarry (funny word) was probably the next spot they would find. Forest silently hoped they weren't too late, although the feeling in the back of her mind, more of a voice now, told her they weren't, but urged her to go faster. She relayed her thoughts to Deuce and they complied, almost doubling their pace. There was no need to stop and check the footprints of blood now. The next big spot would be it. They followed the scent trail, and it led them to an old tree, the largest in the wood, with big gnarled roots that stuck up and out of the ground, creating little caves and crevasses that you could hide in with room to spare. It was ironic that the, whatever he was chose to hide here. She had often done so herself in the bad weather, or at other times when a hiding place was needed. She lifted her head and gave one long sniff, finding out exactly where to look. There.

She went halfway round the tree and changed back into human form. She didn't want to scare the person in there. Maybe he was like Shuichi and Hiei, posing as a human. If need be she could change herself to any animal, or part animal form instantly.

She crept up as silently as a cat, and jumped onto the root that was the roof of the crevasse. She then peeked inside, and gasped.

It was a boy, in a pool of his own blood. His long silver hair was messy, and parts were stained with his life's blood. He was dressed in a red kimono type suit thing, and Forest couldn't help but wonder who wore those kind of clothes in Canada in 2004. He had long slender hands curled around a sword, held protectively to his chest. He was a very handsome boy, Forest admitted to herself. He was breathing shallowly, and she wondered how a person could possibly lose that much blood and still live. She gently let herself down from the ledge over the cave and crouched at the entrance, signaling silently to Deuce, who had waited in some bushes, as a surprise attack incase the 'victim' was hostile. Deuce cautiously crept over beside her to stare at the boy.

It was then he woke up.

He got up onto his knees, and gasped in pain as he clutched his side. Forest saw the deep gash there, and knew it must have caused him a lot of pain.

"Please," She began calmly, trying to get the boy to trust her. He needed to have that wound looked at. "We only want to help you. My name is Michelle, and this is my dog, Deuce. What's your name?" She tried to catch his eyes, but he kept them down, half closed. He also quickly took off the upper part of his kimono and put it on his head, like a hood. Forest, thinking he was cold, quickly took off her hoodie and offered it to him.

"Take it," She said, still trying to catch his eyes. "It's nice and warm. Don't worry about getting anything on it. I've got tons at home." She held it out to him closer, and he took it gingerly.

"Thank you," He said quietly, still keeping his eyes down and barely moving his mouth. Forest wondered why he was being so...odd. Hiei was too, but not in this way. Shuichi, however was a different story. He seemed normal for the most part, nice and talkative. But why was this boy being so secretive?

"What's your name?" Forest repeated, watching the boy put his kimono on swiftly, and just as swiftly pull on the hoodie and put up the hood. He was breathing more harshly than before, and plonked himself down against the wall of the 'cave' and squeezed his eyes shut. "InuYasha,"he said his voice raspy. "My name, it's InuYasha." He opened his eyes, and for the first time, their eyes met, causing her to gasp again. They were a beautiful gold-yellow color, the pupils different than hers. She could she the pain, confusion and anger in his eyes. "Where," he began softly. "Am I?" He shifted his sword in his lap. "You're at the creek, I found you here under this tree as I was walking my dog. Do you know where I mean? The creek near the Dunston mall?" She was hoping he didn't have amnesia or anything. He shook his head. She didn't understand his question. "No, I mean where is this? What village? What province?" He was hoping she would get what he meant here, and she did. "You are in Dunston (It's a make believe town, not where I actually live!) And its not a village, it's a city, though not a huge one. The province is Ontario, and the country is Canada. Does that answer your question better InuYasha?" She asked, in a kindly way. He nodded once, and asked, "But what year is it?" Forest just answered gently and simply, "It's 2004." She looked at him as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the cave with a sigh. He was in Kagome's time, but in a totally different place. He had heard of this 'Canada' place, only when Kagome was doing her schoolwork. He wondered if the others turned out here too, or if they were all safely in Kagome's city.

"InuYasha, you need some help." His thoughts were interrupted by Forest. He looked at her, then looked away. "I'll be fine," he said softly. Forest gave a short laugh. "InuYasha, you're hurt badly. I'm surprised you're conscious. Or even alive. My house isn't far from here, and we can try to get you as cleaned up as we can, then maybe get you to a hospital. Or at least take you home." He looked at her again, a confused look in his eyes. "Hospital?" He questioned. "Yes, to a doctor, or we'll take you home." She repeated. She thought he had forgotten things from his injuries, so she didn't mind repeating things. He smirked softly. "Feh, I don't have a home. And I don't need to go to a doctor. You should just go on home. Here's your sweater," he made a move as to take the sweater off, and stopped because of the pain. She touched his arm. "It wouldn't feel right if I didn't help you. I'm not that kind of person. Maybe you can stay with me for a few days or something. At least until you heal. You've been seriously injured and you can't stay out in this cold, or live under a tree. Like I said, I don't live too far from here. Come on out, and I'll take you to my house." And without waiting for him to answer, she moved in to help him get up. He stared at her. He wasn't used to just any human being nice to him. He had always been stuck in the middle. He smiled at her thankfully. "Thank you," He managed to stammer. "I won't be there more than two days, I swear," he promised, shifting himself over so he could get out from under the tree. Forest knelt beside him. "Which side is your wound on?" she asked. "The left." He replied weakly. She moved over to his right side and put one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, taking most of his weight. "Ok, tell me if I'm moving too fast." Forest said, as she and InuYasha started to walk at a slow pace. Deuce was behind them, still sniffing around where he had lain. "Deucer, come on." Forest said after a short whistle. The dog shook his head and followed after them. They walked through the wood, Forest got her backpack and her shoes, and they left for her house, while still being followed by Shuichi and Hiei.

END

Forest: InuYasha is now in the story. Happy?

InuYasha: Yes.

Hiei: No.((gets zapped.)) You realize that the more you shock me, the angrier I get.

Forest: Like I care! Oh no, not the wrath of Hiei! EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER! Hahah.

Hiei: ((eyebrow twitches))

Kurama: I seriously would advise you not to make him angry Forest, he really does have a temper.

Forest: Hah! Like I'm scared of him. ((Gets punched in the face by Hiei, who takes the shock collar control away))

Stewie: Victory is his! ((runs away))

Everyone: ((Stares at the weird little awsome baby))

Forest: ((runs up and punches Hiei in the face and takes back the shocker remote.)) VICTORY IS MINE! ((Does a little happy victory dance.)) Woot! Hey wait a minute. ((presses shock button and holds it.)) HAHA!

Hiei: ((is having little seizure thingies on the ground.)) S-s-s-topp her!! S-sh-she's going to kill me!!

Kurama/Yusuke: ((run up and try to take the remote from Forest))

Forest: NO! HE SHALL PAY!

Miroku: No wait a minute, Forest wouldn't do this!

Everyone: ((gasps)) You're not Forest!

Forest impersonator: ((rips off Forest mask)) You're right! I am a Hiei hater, and have been planning to do this ever since I saw Forest put that shock collar on!

Kurama: If you're not the real Forest, where have you taken her!

Impersonator Forest: I'll never tell((in a creepy voice))

InuYasha: Freaky...

Deuce: ((Runs in all excited and starts jumping around and barking)) Rowowruuuuu.....

Kurama: What is it boy? Did Timmy fall down a well?

Deuce: ((Bites Hiei's arm and drags him over to the closet)) Ahhh! The psychotic dog is going to eat me!

Real Forest: ((falls out of the closet)) AHH!! That poser locked me in this closet for three days! I had to eat a coat!!

Yusuke: Hey that was my favorite coat!

Forest: Well now its in my tummy! Read and review!


	7. The Secret is Out

Chapter 7 

Forest: Muwahahahahahahaha! Happy Halloween everybody! Trick or treating woot!!!!!!

Hiei: What's a Halloween?

Everyone except Hiei, InuYasha, and Miroku: ((stare))

InuYasha: Well? What the hell is it?!

Kurama: Halloween is All Hallow's eve, where people dress in scary costumes and go door to door to get candy, by saying "Trick or Treat".

Forest: Well said Kurama, have a cookie.((Throws Kurama a cookie))

Kurama: Thank you! ((eats cookie happily))

Forest: This chapter is dedicated to the real Deuce, 'cause it was his birthday on friday, and to Sakura Seita! My idea checker type person!! Come on out Sakura!!

Sakura: ((Walks out from behind a curtain that magically appears out of nowhere, while cheezy corny game-show music plays.)) Thank you! Thank you! You all rock! 'Specially you Hiei! ((huggles Hiei plushie))

Forest: And since it's Deucer's birthday, we get to have a birthday slash halloweenie party! ((runs around jamming party hats on everyone's heads.))

Hiei: I will not wear one of those idiotic things.

Sakura: OF COURSE YOU WILL! Or else...((shifty eyes)) you will wear these!((presents bunny ears!))

Hiei: ((Takes a black party hat and puts it on.))Hn.

Forest: Good....All is going according to plan.....now I need reinforcements for the party!

Sakura: Reinforcements? Like who! corny scary music plays

Forest: LIKE EVERYBODY! Yay for the power of poofing!

Sakura: POOFING ROCKS!!

Kouga.Sango,Kagome,Sesshoumaru,Botan,Yusuke,TEENAGE Koenma, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Sanosuke and Kenshin: ((all poof in))

Everyone : ((starts coughing from all the smoke))

Forest: NOW WE'RE READY FOR A PARTY!!

Sakura: Wow... that was SO COOL! LOOKIE! A KENSHIN! A rare sight nowadays! I should investigate... ((attacks Kenshin in big hug)) ME LOVE YOU!

Kenshin: Wow, who knew today I would be magically transported into the future and hugged by a fan! You're lucky Miss Kaoru isn't around...She is the jealous type..

Sakura: Kaoru, shmaoru....ano.... I LOVE YOU! KENSHIN- YOU ROCK! ((huggles more))

Forest:What about Hiei? ((evil grin))

Sakura: Ano... I LOVE YOU TOO HIEI! ((huggles both))

Hiei: Too bad I don't love you.

Sakura:((gasps)) Kenshin, hold me in my time of sadness! ((sobs while braiding Kenshin's hair))

Forest: Do you love me? ((puppy eyes))

Hiei: No.

Sakura: ((looks up from braiding)) Don't be mean!!

Me: Meh, I've got tons of others! ((walks up to every guy (except kuwabara) and asks them if they love her.))

Sakura: Oooo... good idea!

The guys: ((Kurama's the only one who gives a good answer))

Forest: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!Sesshoumaru I need a hug!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I Lord Sesshoumaru, do not give hugs to-((is cut off as Forest Runs at him))

Forest: YAY!!!!

Sakura: Sesshy good idea!((pets his tail/ boa type thingy-ma-bobber))

Forest: Ok! Since this is one page already! We'll have the party AFTER the story!! Or I could make a filler....But I'm too lazy. ON TO THE END OF THE STORY!

All 18 people :((POOF to the end of the story in a HUGE puff of smoke. More like a cloud than a puff really.))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They slowly made their way out of the woods, Forest more or less dragging InuYasha along, and Deuce following behind, the ever present body guard. He knew something was following them, though Forest in her human form, didn't.

--Forest, there's something following us,-- He commented with a small _wumpfh_ like noise. She turned to look, turning her eyes into those of a cat. They could sense movement, and lock on to it. Perfect for finding someone who was trying to hide.

"Is...there something wrong?" InuYasha asked slowly. His head was down, breathing shallow and pained.

"Oh we so don't have time for this," Forest muttered. "There's someone following us," she began, and felt InuYasha go tense. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of them. I'm gonna put you down ok?" He nodded once. She bent down and gently leaned him up against the trunk of a tree. She walked a few steps forward and stooped to pick up a fair sized rock. She then scanned the woods.

Rabbit, crow, snake, cat, mouse, robin, sparrow...There! She whipped the rock at two figures in a tree, hitting one in the middle of the forehead. She quickly picked up another and whipped it at the other figure, beaning that one in the forehead too. They both fell out of the tree, one after the other, and there was a crash as they landed in the bushes. She shifted her eyes to those of an eagle and looked at them, and gasped.

It was Shuichi and Hiei.

"InuYasha, wait here." She said shifting her eyes back to human. "Come on Deuce let's go." She said, and walked forwards toward the writhing boys on the ground. Deuce trotted beside her, emitting a low growl with his teeth bared and tail held high (It's a sign of domination!). She stood over the boys, eyes flashing. "Why are you following me?" She demanded. "And how did you get in that tree? Its like 15 feet up to the closest branch." Shuichi groaned and attempted to stand. Forest and Deuce backed up a step.

He finally got up and leaned against the tree, still rubbing his forehead.

"You were acting strangely, we wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained. Forest narrowed her eyes. She would let that slide. For now. "And how did you get in the tree?" She repeated. Shuichi sighed. "It's complicated."

Hiei was still moaning on the ground, holding his forehead. "I didn't throw it that hard," Forest commented. Hiei glared at her and got up, steadying himself against the trees. She glared back at him.

"Ahem," Shuichi coughed, trying to break the glaring contest. Hiei looked away. _Ha, I win._ She thought. She too looked at Shuichi. "Do you need any help? Your friend is hurt badly." He said, looking right into her face. Their eyes locked. "And just how do you know that? Unless of course you were following us the entire time." She said, as she looked into his emerald eyes. "I can smell his blood. Lots of it. It's surprising he's even alive, let alone conscious. Let us help." Oh looking into those eyes she wanted to trust him. But she couldn't trust anyone. _Ah,Crap what do I do? What do I do?!? _She thought.

Then she heard a voice in her mind. Almost like the feeling that had led her here.

--_Take them with you._—It whispered in her mind. The voice was glorious(I LOVE that word!), in it the sound of the wild she so loved to hear; the whisper of fur, the howling of wolves, the silent padding of velvet paws, and the thudding of hooves on grass. ---What if I can't trust them? They might be hunters! They're not even human! I don't know what they are.—She cried in her mind, questioning this strange voice. ---_You can trust them. All of them. They are from an ancient race, and they mean you no harm. Why are you so reluctant to bring them to your home anyway? You welcomed the one in your arms openly, though you know he belongs to the same race as the others. Now go Forest, bring them with you. They will help in the times ahead.—_The voice responded, with almost a chuckle. –Ok, I'll bring them to my house. But who are you? And what is this 'Ancient race' these guys belong to? And how do you know my nickname?—She questioned. This time she got more of a laugh than a chuckle. –_All will be revealed in time. Now go, as I have said before. The dog-boy needs help. And that is not a nickname. That is your true name. Bear it proudly.—_And then it was gone, as simply as it had come. _Well that was weird,_ she though, shaking her head. She closed and opened her eyes to find Shuichi staring at her, and Hiei doing the same, though with more curiosity and less of that 'you're crazy' look that she got so often. "Ummm...Michelle?" Shuichi asked, looking in her eyes. She shook her head. "No. Not Michelle." She said, causing Shuichi to look at her like she was even more insane, only a little more. "What do you mean?" He said, with concern. This girl was starting to confuse him a bit (Kurama getting confused? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?). "My name. Call me Forest." She said and Shuichi relaxed visibly. Forest smiled. "Ok, you guys can come with me. Shuichi you take this side of InuYasha, but be careful, that's where his wound is." Shuichi looked down for a moment, his hair falling forward to frame his face. He looked up, brushing the hair from his eyes. Forest realized how very hot the two boys were. "I must confess, there is another name I go by as well," Shuichi started. Hiei looked at him quickly. "And that is Kurama." He smiled for a moment, and continued, "It seems we both have secret names eh Forest?" Forest grinned. "I guess that's right. How about you Hiei? You got a secret name too?" Hiei just shook his head. InuYasha coughed up blood over Forest's hoodie that he was wearing. Forest turned serious once more.

"Alright. Deuce you lead, and we'll follow. My house isn't too far from here, maybe eight minutes from the start of the wood. When we get there we can get InuYasha fixed up, and he'll stay there until he's better. Ok let's move." She said, and her and Kurama set off carrying InuYasha, with Deuce in front of them, and Hiei beside Kurama. They walked without any interruption until they got to the start of the wood.

"Wait," Forest said as she slipped out from underneath InuYasha's arm. She went over to where she had buried her shoes and backpack under some leaves and pulled them out, silently saying thank you to the rabbits who had watched over her junk as she pulled on her socks and shoes. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" She said, and ducked back under InuYasha's arm after twirling on her backpack.

It was right then that InuYasha fainted.

"Great! Ok, I'm gonna carry him on my back. You guys follow Deuce, and Kurama you can carry my backpack." She ducked out again and threw her bag on the ground, and took InuYasha on her back(Get your minds out of the gutter!) , with one arm dangling in front so he wouldn't fall off. "Kay, let's go." She said, and started walking forwards at a faster pace than before, leaving the two boys staring at her as she made her way off like she didn't even have an average sized teenage boy on her back. Kurama was the first to gain his composure as he jogged up beside her, picking up her bag on the way. Hiei came right behind him.

"Isn't he a little heavy for you? Would you like me to carry him?" He asked kindly. She shook her head and kept moving. "Nope. I'm fine. We can't slow down anymore." She replied shortly. Deuce set a quick pace, knowing she could easily match it even with the injured boy on her back.

Another 4 minutes and they were three houses down from Forest's house. "Which one is yours?" Kurama asked when she told them they were like right there.

"The one made of rocks. Number 54, but it doesn't have a number on it... Deuce show them which one. Hiei you can open the front door. It should be opened." She answered. Deuce ran up and lay on the front lawn, rolling around on the grass. Hiei walked by and he stopped, glaring at him. Hiei just "hned" and walked on by, opening up the front door and walking inside. Forest stared.

"Sorry about his manners, he doesn't usually interact well with people." Kurama explained, as he held the door open for her and they stepped inside. "I heard that fox." Hiei said as he stared at a note on the table. "You, girl. There's a note from your parents on the table. They're not here." "What?!" Forest cried as she rushed over to the table, InuYasha still unconscious on her back.

She read the note out loud.

"' Shelly,

We left for the States(remember this IS CANADA) while you were out. I guess you forgot we were going today. There's enough food for the animals for two weeks, but you'll need to do groceries for yourself after a week probably. NO PARTYS(Uh oh...). You can have one or two friends over, but that's it. Make sure you clean up after yourself, we don't want a mess when we come back, and I left a list of things you can do around the house. If there's an emergency, call our cell, or the hotel. If it's a minor emergency, call your grandmother. We left your health card this time.

Lots of Love,

Daddy, Mother, Ali, Jon and Scooter.'

No freakin' way." She said. "In-freakin-credible! Of course the two weeks they go away, something bad happens! Whatever. He's gonna stay in my room, so lets head up that way. Deuce get the door. Oh yeah, and don't stick your fingers in the cages, and don't touch the cat." She gave the usual warning in a bored voice. "If you get bitten out of your own fault you have no right to sue, as I warned you." Kurama looked at Hiei worriedly. Forest broke out laughing. "It's a joke! But seriously, don't stick your fingers in the cages or touch the cat."She hurried up the 16 stairs while Deuce opened the door.

"Smart dog," commented Hiei, as he walked into her room. She smiled nervously. "Yeah well, all my animals are kinda...odd. I have no clue why." She half lied. She had some inkling why, but she wasn't going to tell them...Not yet.

Hers was a small room. With the 4 people and a dog in there it was crowded. Hell, it was crowded even if there wasn't anyone in there. She had a twin bed covered in a(shudder) pink blanket with flowers on it. Beside the bed was a small bed stand made by her grandfather, and there was also a wardrobe (AWSOME WORD!) that her grandfather had made. There was a bookshelf, covered in books with a large fish tank on one shelf and a large hamster cage on another, and a desk with a mirror in it, an heirloom from her ancestors in Poland. There was also a small table with a large 3 or 4 story rat cage on it. There was another large hamster cage on the wardrobe( you can call it a dresser...but I like the word WARDROBE!!!) beside a large cage that had two mice in it. All the small animals came to stare at the three bishounen in Forest's room.

---Forest, who are these boys? Why are they here?—The rat asked. He was still in his hanging blanket tunnel, though he poked his head out, nose sniffing vigorously. –Don't worry, I'll explain later, to all of you.—She said, putting her voice out for all of the animals in her house to hear silently. Out loud she said, "Crap, I gotta get some first aid junk. I'll be right back." She bustled out of the room and Kurama sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiei was staring into the cages. "Remember not to put your fingers in there." Kurama warned jokingly. Hiei just "hned" and watched a cat lazily walk into the room.

She was a grey tabby, with a black tip on her tail, and white patches on her face, chest and paws. She stopped and looked at Deuce, who had waited in the room to keep an eye on the boys. –Who are these strangers? Some watch dog you are.—She said with some amusement in her voice. Deuce emitted a short, low growl from deep in his throat. –Forest invited them. The one laying on the bed is hurt badly.—He said, not looking at the cat. She flicked her tail once and jumped onto Kurama's lap, where he stared at her in surprise. She put her paws on his chest and stared into his eyes. –Fox.—she said unconcernedly. She walked over to InuYasha and sniffed his face.—Dog.—She said shortly, and jumped down off the bed and over to Hiei, who was standing by the wardrobe. She jumped onto the desk, which was beside the wardrobe and then onto the wardrobe, which put her to about Hiei's eye level. He looked at her as intently as she did to him. --Hmm...Fire and Ice? That's odd.—she said, hopping down onto the floor beside Deuce. –So Emma, have you finished your investigation? What's the diagnosis?—Deuce joked with the cat. She swished her tail. –Nothing I'm sure both you and Forest didn't know. Have you any idea what they are?—She asked thoughtfully. –I was hoping you would. They're certainly not human. I can smell some human in the dog though. Just listen and act normal. They may let something slip.---he mused. Forest then ran back into the room with a first aid kit and fell on her face. She laughed and got up, walking over to the bed.

"Ok, so does anyone know how to do this?" She said nervously. Kurama and Hiei stared at her. "I know enough I guess! Here, we should wash the blood and sweat off his face." She brought a bowl of warm water and a cloth over to the bed stand and went to remove InuYasha's hood. She did, and saw that he had dog ears instead of human ones.

"Huh?" She said. She looked around where human ears normally were and found nothing. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other in alarm. They hadn't expected him to have dog ears!! This was going to be hard to explain.

"Ok you two. 'Fess up. I know you guys aren't human. And neither is he." Forest said while dabbing the cloth on InuYasha's face. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other again and Kurama spoke, breaking the silence. "You're right Forest. None of us are human. However, please allow us to explain." Forest continued wiping InuYasha's face as she said simply, "Continue." Kurama took a deep breath and started to explain....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone: ((step out of the could of smoke coughing and sneezing.))

Forest: Ok now I know that I can't give everyone a little puff of smoke when I poof.

Sakura: Ano....I'm dizzy!

InuYasha Kouga and Sesshoumaru: ((fall down unconscious with little swirlies in their eyes))

Hiei: What the hell is wrong with them?

Kagome: It's the canine, they have sensitive noses.

Sakura: Who're you talk to me like cow.... ((swirly eyed as well))

Yusuke: What's her excuse?

Kurama: Come one Sakura, I think you need to go to the happy hospital with these men so they can give you you're medicine....

Forest: NO!! Then she'll miss the party!!! MISS THE PARTYY!!!

Sakura: YEA! ME NO WANNA MISS PARTAAAY!

Forest: ((waves at an approaching man in a white coat)) Hey Bob! How's it going?

Sakura: Bob? You know Bob too?!

Forest: Of course! I go to the happy hospital too! They give me sleepy gas!

Sakura: Nii-san used to make me go every Wednesday... that was happy day- ya know?

Forest: Yay happy day! Anywho, lets start the party! ((room magically changes into a party room, and all the canines magically wake up.))

Sakura: Wow. You're good! ((grabs Hiei and drags him to the middle of the room- along with Kenshin))

Forest: Hey you get two, I get two! ((Grabs Kurama and Kouga onto the dance floor))

Sakura: ((ding dong)) I'll GET THAT!!! ((opens door))

Daisy: Hiya! Having a party without me? SANO!!!

Sakura: O-o um.. Guys, this is Daisy- she loves Sano.... Anywhooo.... ((goes back to dance with dudes)) Turn on Black Eyes Peas!!

Forest: WOOOT!!! Ok dudes I gotta dance with the birthday boy!!!!!! ((runs over and dances with her dog))

Deuce: ((turns into a teenage boy with black and white hair and dog ears)) Hey I can't dance good unless I have hands and feet right?

Botan: Oooo...For a dog he's kinda hot. What do you think girls?

Keiko, Kagome, Sakura, Daisy, Sango, and Shizuru: Mmhmmm.....

Forest: Hey that's my dog you're talking about!!! But...((looks at Deuce)) it's true.

Sakura: ((watches amusedly)).....hmm.... ((walks over to DJ)) Hey Dude! Play- ((whisper whisper )) Thanks!

((Who let the dogs out begins to play))

Deuce: ((howls)) I LOVE THIS SONG!!!

Sakura: Happy Birthday!

Forest: It ain't no party unless it's a FOREST PARTY!

Almost everyone: GO FOREST!

Forest: Yays! ((bows!)) I like to thank my reviewers, and all these great anime people who stand behind me and support me-

Hiei: She wishes.

Forest: (( glares)) and I'd like to thank Deuce...and YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sakura: ((kisses Hiei)) AND A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Kenshin: From the lovely couple!

Daisy: Have fun you two! ((huggles Sano till he can't breath))

Everyone: Awwww.....

Kagome: ((to Inuyasha)) Why can't you be so open like that!?

All: Watch intently.

Keiko: ((to Yusuke)) Yeah, Yusuke? Why can't we be like that?!

Sango: ((to Miroku)) And how come you always grab my butt!

All: ((Switch to looking at Keiko, then look disgustedly at Miroku))

Boys: ((at a loss for words))

Forest: ((Looks disgustedly at the boys)) For shame boys! For shame!! Anywho, read and review!!!

Sakura: Save a cow- EAT A VEGETARIAN! Buy a Rolex Radio! Eat your cheese and gooopta! Relax, Read, and Review!!! MWAOI!


	8. Unexplained Secrets

**Chapter 8**

Forest: Woot woot!! Chapter eight is here, so spread some happy cheer! And I'm really extremely hyper today, so blah blah! COFFEE!!!! Muahahaha! ((Does happy hyper dance!)) Ok, um... what?

Hiei: Idiot.

Forest: Oh yes! The story! But I am sooo happy because I went to America on Sunday! Oh yes! And you shall never guess what I bought!

Yusuke: A video game!?

Kuwabara: Candy?!

Kurama: A new pet?

InuYasha: RAMEN?!

Hiei: I hope it's a suicide machine...

Forest: All wrong! I bought....drum roll THE INUYASHA MOVIE!!!OH yes!!! I am soo proud of myself too because yesterday was the first time I ever watched it...In English.... ((does happy dance)) Yup! Anywho, this chappy is dedicated too ALL of my reviewers! No matter what chapter they reviewed in, or how many times they reviewed, so First we have.... SakuraSango!!! The very first!

((all the boys are reading off cue cards.))

Hiei: Sakura Seita, And Keaide MiKu!

Kurama: AnimeDarkside! And IloveJesus7390!

InuYasha: Sroa Dwin! And Oscar!

Miroku: And ShadowVixen90!!!

Forest: So Me thanks you all! And I would encourage others to read all these peopleses stories too! Cause all of 'em are friggin' awesome! And that's the truth! Ok, so this chapter may be kinda strange, cause I wrote when I was in a whole bunch o' different moods and different places, like bad mood and math class. But there's happy and weird in here too! I like happy and weird! Ish cause that what I am at the moment!!! Heh! Erm, Youko was gonna be in this chappy, but me gonna cut it out me thinks cause it was stupid......Thanks for crushing my dreams Youko!!!

Youko:(( trying to steal some shiny things)) You crushed them yourself!!! Just like you crushed that bag of chips! Ooooh! SHINY! ((Grabs shiny things and attempts to run away))

Forest: MY SHINY! ((Jumps on him and pulls his tail)) GIMME!!!MINE! MY PRECIOUS!!!

Hiei: See that idiot over there? She owns nothing.

Forest: UNTRUE! I own the InuYasha movie, and the first Dvd, and two of the manga and a WHOLE bunch of Shonen Jumps!! And I own my anime guy from Knights of the Zodiac, which I don't own.....Oh there goes my brain again.........

Deuce: ((Still in humanoid form)) On with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We, Hiei, InuYasha and myself, are all demons. Now, I suspect that InuYasha is a half demon, and I am a demon trapped in a human body, but Hiei is.....the undiluted form. Do you understand?" Kurama said, looking at her with his oh so very green eyes. She nodded once, deep in her thoughts. "Understand this Forest. There are three different worlds. There is the human world, or Ningenkai, where we are right now, then there is the Demon world, or Maikai, where both Hiei and I come from, and there is Spiritworld, or Reikai, which is where you will go when you die, and is also ruled by Prince Koenma and King Yama. Prince Koenma is our.... 'Boss' by the way, but I will get into that matter later. There is a barrier in between all the worlds, but the strongest is the Kakai (did I spell that one right?) barrier between the demon and human worlds, that ensure the most powerful demons do not come through into human world. Even one of the most powerful demons, called 's' class demons, came through, it could destroy this entire world, and everything in it." Forest blanched at that thought, imagining a blackened world, and her own city, the normally crowded streets emptied, or with corpses littering the streets. She shuddered as Kurama continued. "This barrier was constructed to keep the strongest of all demons out, but it sometimes lets in demons who are not quite as strong as those, but still powerful enough to cause havoc. Demons such as Hiei and I. But that too, is another story, which we may tell to you in time." He paused to let this news sink into her. She sat there, absentmindedly stroking Deuce behind the ears. He was also looking at the two demon boys, head tilted to one side. "Forest, we know you are not a demon, but you also do possess powers we have never seen. I can tell you are a human, but I would like for you to meet our friends, two are human, and one is the head grim reaper. I think Prince Koenma would also like to meet you, but I am not sure whether he would come here, or if you would have to go to him. But I would like to bring the others here to meet you if you don't mind." He looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer (A/N: I feel like using big words today, so yeah...just t' let ya know.). She was staring at the floor, still looking like she was deep in thought. In reality she was waiting for the voice to speak in her mind, to tell her what decision to make. –Hello? I would like some advice now.—she called out, hoping that the voice would answer... Nothing. She sighed, this was her own call. "I'm... not really sure. I mean this is a lot to handle. But I think I will. If you can bring them by, like tomorrow or something, then maybe. But I think I get what has been going on here anyways. You're a fox. Hiei's fire, and ice, and InuYasha is a dog right?" She said, pointing her finger to each in turn, and each nodded surprised, except of course InuYasha, who was still zonked out on the bed. She fingered the many silver hoops that adorned her ears and all of the sudden her head shot up and she gasped. The boys stiffened, thinking she had finally realized that there was in fact, three demons in her house, but as she said "Oops! I forgot my sparkly!" They looked at her with an expressions that plainly said 'You-were-just-told-that-demons-exist-and-you're-worried-about-your-sparkly?!?'. She grinned at them, and turned around to start digging in a little jewelry tray behind her. Her fingers emerged a moment later with a sparkly nose-pin, and she proceeded to take the tiny stud and push it through the equally tiny hole in her nose. She turned and it gleamed in the sunlight from the open window. "Sparkle sparkle," she said with a grin, admiring it in the sun. She then looked over at InuYasha. His dog ears were twitching slightly every now and then, the signs of a dream. They were so cute, she wanted to touch them. She walked silently over and rubbed his ears with her fingers. They were so soft, so...kawaii!! He woke up just as she took her hands away. His honey gold eyes met her grey ones. He felt upwards with a clawed hand and felt no cloth covering his ears. Ah.....

"Damn," he muttered, and shifted himself around to look at the other life forms in the room. How was he going to explain this? Then his nose started to work again and he caught the scent of two other demons. The other boys in the room! The grasped the hilt of his Tetsusaiga and stared at the others, as if demanding them to ask why he had ears like a dog. Instead he remembered the strange girl's kindness, and looked into her eyes again.

"Where am I? How long have I been knocked out for?" He asked, taking in the details of the small room. Forest smiled a kindly smile at him, trying to make him feel welcome. "You're at my house, in my room. You've been knocked out for maybe....half an hour? You're quite welcome to stay here until your wounds are healed, or at least until my family comes home in two weeks." The boy looked at her curiously, wondering what kind of human girl would accept him so easily in this time. She sat down, not very gracefully, on the stool made for her from her Babcia (Grandmother!). It was so not her style, a lace covered thing with pink bows. Hey, it was the thought that counted right?

"Uh, anyways, this is Kurama and Hiei. Kurama's a fox, and Hiei's a fire demon." Forest said calmly. InuYasha stared at the strange girl, wondering how she knew about that kind of thing in this time. More importantly, why she wasn't freaked about it. He took in all of the details he was too weak to do before. Even that half an hour of sleep had healed him, if only slightly. She was kind of tall, but not too tall, had long brown hair, tanned skin, several piercings, and storm grey eyes. A jewel that looked like a diamond sparkled in her nose.

"Hey wait a minute!" She said loudly, causing InuYasha to groan. Sensitive dog hearing wasn't good when it felt like a polka band was playing in your head. "Oops sorry. But I know where I saw you before Hiei! You were the one who saw me change! The one who made me have to stay in the backyard to play! I cant even transform in the backyard cause someone could see me!! But then again, you seeing me transform in the park makes that plan backfire too....I think my brain just broke. Oh wait...Yeah, so why were you hiding in that tree?!" She said, pointing accusingly to Hiei. He stared blankly at her. "I live in that tree." He said simply. Forest looked at him sympathy shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't have a home. Forgive me." She said sadly, as she bowed. Which looked somewhat weird because she was still sitting down. "Hn." Was the only reply as Hiei looked out the window, losing all interest in anything else in the room. InuYasha stared at all of the people in the room in turn. "Am I missing something here?" He said bluntly, attempting to pull himself up against the pillows, causing himself enough pain to make him faint again. Forest looked at his strange clothes, then down at her own. They were filthy! _I better change..._She thought, going over to her dresser (I used wardrobe too much last chapter...) and taking out black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go change boys, I be right back....How about you do me a favor and change InuYasha while I'm gone so that I don't have to do it myself. I'll go get some pajamas from my dad's closet." Kurama nodded, which she took as a yes he would help to get InuYasha into clothes that weren't blood stained.

Forest dug through her dad's piles of clothes (my dad could sell ¾ of his clothes and still have enough to clothe 5 countries!) to find some sleep pants and an old baggy shirt. It took her less than a second to find the shirt, and only a little bit longer to find some nice red plaid sleep pants. _Perfect._ She thought, and poked her head back into the room. _Hmm...I wonder how good Hiei's senses are... _she pondered. They didn't know she was in the room yet, and she chucked the clothes at Hiei's head. He caught them without looking over.

"You'll have to be faster than that onna." He scoffed, and shoved the clothes into Kurama's hands. He accepted them and turned to Forest as he stood up. "You can go now Forest, and we'll get him changed." Forest nodded and walked out of the room, and Emma followed her.

"'Fraid you'll see something you'll like?" Forest teased the tabby. The cat merely flicked her tail as she strutted on past. –As if. I don't go inter-species. With a dog no less! Oooh that's a nasty image. Cats and dogs, together? That'll happen when hell freezes over. —She scoffed, and sat down on the top step to clean herself. Forest simply shut the door to the bathroom across the hall and locked it, obviously not going to leave it open when there 3 demon boys across the hall. She changed quickly, also washing the blood and dirt off of her hands and forearms. She pulled her long hair back into a pony tail using her lucky hair elastic she always kept around her wrist. Or at least, it was lucky for the moment, she had broken so many 'lucky' elastics on her hair, because it was so thick. She paused on her way out the door and admired herself in the mirror. Turning to see the image painted on the back of her t-shirt. It was the happy bunny, (you know, the psycho one?) and underneath it the words 'You're ugly, go die.' Printed in white bold letters. One of her favorite t-shirts. Her most favorite was one that said, 'I know I am but what are YOU?' It was custom made, and she got it for her birthday from her old best friend before she moved away to Boston (There ya go Sakura!). Maybe she would wear that one tomorrow to see what InuYasha thought. She looked down at the prayer beads around her wrist. One of them had red glass beads, and the other had green and gold glass beads, with a charm for health and another for luck on it. On the other wrist she wore a homemade bracelet with imitation fangs (she is an animal lover remember? Why would she have real ones?) on it and black beads, and another like it on her neck, but with only three fangs and nine beads. She also wore a hemp necklace that had a metal wolf howling at the moon and two metal arrow heads on either side, braided into it. The hemp necklace had been a present from her friend as well, as they both loved wolves. She pushed the door open and sat down outside of her door, head against the wall. Emma walked over and sat beside her and they both stared at the wall in front of them.

--So, what is it exactly that they are? —Emma asked, making conversation finally. Forest turned her head slightly towards her, eyeing her out of the corner of her eye (does that make sense?). –Demons they said. You ever heard of them? Or of those places, the spirit world or demon world? —Forest asked while reaching over to scratch behind the cat's ears. The small cat permitted her to, but she would only ever allow Forest or Forest's father to pet her. She was just anti-social.

--Nothing at all, but then again, I'm just a house cat right? You should ask the wild ones. They may know.—She said, while swatting playfully at Forest's hand. Forest pushed her hand over the cat's head, ruffling her fur. She got up and knocked on the door.

"Are you all done in there?" Forest asked tentatively. "Yes, you can come in." Kurama said, Forest opened the door to hear Hiei yell "OW!" in a voice surprisingly loud for his small body. He saw her and turned around, finger stuck in his mouth. He looked back in the cage and glared at the grey fluffy hamster glaring right back at him. Forest burst out laughing again. "I told you didn't I? It's funny you picked Tai's cage out of all of them. He probably came running to bite your finger." She went over and looked into Tai's cage. "So-"she started but was cut off by Tai's complaints. –Before you tell me to say I'm sorry, or whatever like you always do, I ain't gonna do it. He had absolutely no right to stick his finger in my cage, even when you told him not to right? If anything he should apologize to _me_. Two-leggers think they can do whatever they want whenever they want. I don't care if he is a demon or whatever the seven hells he said he was. I'll bite right through next time he goes near my cage. Make sure you tell him all this too.—He finished, standing up on his hind legs.

"That's a big speech for such a little guy." She said poking him in the belly with her index finger. He grabbed her finger and raised it to his mouth teasingly. –I may be little but I can still pack a punch. I still say you two leggers have all the fun. We get to stay inside all day cause we're not allowed out in public.—He did the hamster equivalent of rolling his eyes.—Whatever. You get what the god's throw at you in life, and you gotta stick with it. I'm going back to bed.—He wandered back over to his nest, basically a big pile of Kleenex and CareFresh (It's the best pet bedding out there!) and curled up in a ball. Forest retaliated all Tai had said to Hiei.

"You better listen to him to. Hamsters can bite through bone you know," Forest said as she got out a gauze wrap-around band-aid from the first-aid kit. She took his hand and looked at the finger. "Hmm. He didn't do any damage. It may leave a little scar, but that's it." She unwrapped the gauze and put it on his finger. His hands were surprisingly soft, although they still had their share of calluses and scars, signs of a hard life. When the band-aid was on she let go of his hand and looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. She found herself caught in his crimson gaze, unable to look away. She could only do so when he broke the gaze. She shook her head. "Well that was weird. Anyways," she looked over at InuYasha. Kurama had left his shirt off so they could bandage him up.

"Let's get him cleaned up. Then I'll explain a bit." She said. They spent about 10 minutes putting on the bandage, without opening his wound or waking him up. The wound was rather large, a deep gash in his side, stretching from across the left side of his chest and over, down his side to his waist. It had already started to heal.

"Does your kind heal very quickly?" Forest asked, intrigued by the discovery. Kurama nodded intent on his task. "Yes, both full blood demons and half demons heal very quickly. This wound will probably be gone in a couple days. I suspect it is just the blood loss that is keeping him so weak, and even as we speak his body is replenishing that lost blood." He tied off the last part of the bandage, making sure it would not come undone if he was a restless sleeper. He dusted his hands and looked up. "All finished. Is there someplace I can wash up?" He said politely. Forest looked at her own hands; they had blood on them again. She pointed over to the bathroom. "In there. I've gotta wash up too..._again._" She said rolling her eyes and laughing. Kurama smiled in return. This girl was just trying to hide her nervousness. They walked over and washed their hands good. Hiei sat down on the seat of the bed, not having helped he didn't need to wash up. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, staring (or he would be if his eyes were open) at the ceiling. That was covered in posters of animals and mythological creatures as well. As he opened his eye a crack one of the posters caught his eye. I was a picture of a black and gold dragon, almost exactly like his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He looked over to his friend and the girl. Forest had twisted the tap right off the sink and was now trying to jam it back on while Kurama ran around with a towel trying to keep them dry. Forest finally got the tap back on after being sprayed in the face with a jet of freezing water. She shook herself off, sending water flying everywhere. She took the towel from Kurama and covered her face with it. Hiei shook his head. What an odd child (with any luck I can get him to say it aloud!!) The other two came back into the small room.

"Ok, I'm gonna transform now, and I'll tell you my story afterwards ok?" Hiei 'hned' and Forest took that as a sign to continue. "Uh...what to change into.... Ah! I know!" She backed up a step and took a deep breath. Then she began to transform.

She sprang into the form of a cougar instantly. She had a deep dun coloring that was normal for a cougar, but she kept her own gray coloring in her eyes, although they were still those of a cat.

Kurama and Hiei stared at her in surprise, and it was written clearly on their faces. Kurama went up to her.

"May I?" he said, pointing to her soft tanned fur. She nodded, which looked very strange on a cougar. Humans could not understand her when she was in another form. The fox came up and touched her silky short fur, convincing himself it was real and not an illusion. He stepped back, and she changed back into her human form. It was always harder to change back to her human form, almost like her body _liked_ being that of an animal rather than her own true body.

"How about another demonstration?" She said with a grin. She still kept her fangs and they stuck out ever so slightly over the corners of her mouth. The demon boys nodded. She simply kept smiling at them as she shifted her form effortlessly into that of a black and silver wolf. She swished her tail at them and smiled a doggy smile. She turned like a model and walked back and forth. Then she jumped right at them, but before she hit she switched her form to that of a red-tailed hawk and easily missed them. She perched on her dresser and became a black cat. From there she jumped onto her bed and sat down, shifting her shape so that she again became human, sitting there with her legs crossed. It felt so _good_ to be able to show someone her power. Her gift.

"So...What d'ya think?" Forest said jokingly. She examined her nails as she grew them into sharp claws. A bushy red tail slithered out from behind her, falling over her shoulder. Two red fox ears sprouted from her head as her human ears turned into nothingness. Her eyes flashed with amusement. She got up and bowed. "In your honor sir fox." She said to Kurama. His eyes sparkled with amusement and wonder. "Amazing." He whispered. A human with this ability? She was not a human psychic, or if she changed he would have felt her territory open up. This was a natural ability, like a form of spirit energy.

"Ok, so here's more story now. If ya got any questions just wait till the end." She said. As she spoke she let go of her fox form and it melted away from her. She still kept her fangs. She thought they looked much better than the silly human canines. Forest grew serious as she looked down and started her tale. "I've always been different, and as far as I know, I've always had this gift. I've been able to talk to animals as long as I could remember, but when you're little and you tell people that you can talk to animals, they think you're making things up, like little kids are supposed to. But when you grow older...They think there's something wrong with you. The adults tell you to stop making up stories, and the kids tease you. I started to hide my gifts when I was nine years old. When the teasing became unbearable and I had to change schools. Unfortunately, the stories about kids like me travel, and though I wasn't teased at my next school by most, I was ignored by all but 3 kids in my class who picked on everyone, but made a priority out of me. One day they saw me, I was talking to WindSong, he's a red-tailed hawk who lives around here, you might get to meet him if he stops by today, anyways me an' WindSong were talking one recess, and those bullies followed me. I was hiding in a little space in the 'Peace garden' that was a whole bunch of little pine trees with a small space in the middle where you couldn't see me if I crouched. WindSong had been in a tree but he came and landed on my shoulder because he wanted to see something I had, I don't remember exactly what it was, and those kids came through the bushes and threw rocks at us. One of them hit me in the eye, and one hit WindSong in the wing and broke it. I got so mad...I couldn't even stop what I was doing if I had wanted to. I changed partially. One kid had a broken arm, I threw him about 15 feet. Another had a deep cut in his leg from where I scratched him. The other was smart enough to run, and she told the principal. I got suspended, but so did they. I left that school anyways, and went to my last school, where no one knew I was a freak, and no one would care anyway. I was still different, but I had friends at least. I healed WindSong's wing myself, because if you ask them, most animals will never want to go to a hospital unless it's absolutely positively necessary. Bird bones are easy to heal because they're hallow. I learned that over the last three years, starting by healing minor cuts and whatever. I can't knit together muscle very well, but if it's small I can do it. There are other things I can't do too well either, like some kinds of breaks, but I suppose with practice I'll get good at it." She looked up at the boys, seeing how they handled her story. They didn't look at her like she was crazy. They didn't look at her like they thought it was impossible. The looks of understanding on their faces gave her hope, and continued.

"I learned to shapeshift when I was...12 I think, though it might have been early last year. At least that's when I learned how to control it. I had been practicing, just turning parts of me into those of animals. I finally mastered it. I can even do aquatic animals, though I don't like doing fish, that's just too different. And uh, that's pretty much it." She said clapping her hands together. She looked at her hands again. Kurama walked up and put his hand on her shoulder, knowing she had told them only a little of her pain from being different. Only a sliver of the whole piece. _She was born with these powers, and she doesn't even understand why. The poor girl must have spent her whole life wondering why she was different. _He thought sadly. Out loud he said "I understand Forest, and thank you very much for telling us your story. But please, I really would like to bring my friends by tomorrow. I won't pressure you into anything, and I will not bring them without your consent." He caught her eye with his emerald ones. She saw only trust in those eyes.

"Ok. You can bring them over tomorrow. How many will be here?" She said softly. Kurama smiled at her. "I will only bring 3 tomorrow, not including myself or Hiei. That I promise you. It will most likely be my friends Yusuke Urameshi, a human, Kazuma Kuwabara, or Kuwabara as he is known, and Botan, she is the head grim reaper." Forest nodded. "Ok. Uh, do you guys want something to drink or eat or whatever? Maybe we should leave InuYasha to rest." She suggested. Hiei walked out of the room.

"Um, I think Hiei wants to leave now, but thanks for the offer. We'll be back here tomorrow, probably between twelve and one, that is of course, I can get Yusuke and Kuwabara to wake up that early." Kurama joked. Hiei appeared at the door again. "Hn. They're such idiots I wouldn't put it past them to sleep well beyond one." He scoffed. "Come on fox, we have other business to attend to." He walked away without even a 'thank you'. Kurama looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Once again I'm sorry about him and I thank you from us both." He said politely. "It's no problem really! And thanks for all of your help. I wouldn't have been able help InuYasha without you guys here. Well, just you I guess. But in Hiei's defence, I suppose he did open a door for me." She said as she walked them to the door. Hiei had already gone out of it and she couldn't see him at first glance. She looked again and saw him in the maple tree in the front yard. She waved at him.

"Bye!" she said to Kurama's walking figure and Hiei's small shape as he moved through the trees. She turned around and went inside. Where she was met by Deuce.

--Are they gone?—The border collie-ish dog asked her. She nodded as she got herself a bottle of water from the fridge, then went back and got another and a glass to bring upstairs incase InuYasha woke up thirsty. "Yeah, they're gone. But they're coming back tomorrow with others." She replied aloud. Emma jumped onto the counter where Forest was getting some crackers ready incase he was hungry too. The tabby sat down and looked at her, her pupils very narrow from the light in the window and her tail swishing softly. –Are you sure that is wise Forest? You just met these...Demon boys, and now you are welcoming more into our home? How do you know they won't hurt us? How do you know they are telling the truth about what they say?—Forest kept at her task, ignoring the fact the cat who was speaking also was sitting on the counter. "I know because I had a feeling they were, and a voice of the one who gives me those feelings spoke to me. I trust them missy, and I don't think they're bad people. I have a feeling that somehow, we'll need their help one day. And there's also nothing wrong with helping those in need." The girl grabbed her things and went up the stairs, her faithful, although skeptical pets staying behind, pondering all she said.

--What do you think of all this dog?—Emma said thoughtfully, leaping gracefully down from the countertop and following Forest up the stairs. Deuce followed hot on her heels. –Well, I don't really know what to think. I do trust Forest's judgement, and I trust those feelings she gets. Remember the one where she knew not to cross the street? It turned out like a few seconds later, a car spun out of control and crashed in the very spot we would have been in. She's had many more than that too, and you know it.—The mutt answered. He crawled into the large basket on the ground at the foot of the bed. All this demon stuff was making him miss his nap time. He curled up and then stretched out his legs. Emma crawled in after him, curling up at his side and sighing. The next few days would certainly be packed with action.

-------------------------------------------------

END

Forest: DONE!!! Whooo, that was long! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I haven't had time with school. We're doing Romeo and Juliet in English! Did'ja know that Juliet was only THIRTEEN?! She got married, banned from seeing her one true love, and committed suicide all when she was thirteen! In a couple of days no less! What a crazy time!!! Holy crap it's hot in here!! ((pants)) Oh yeah, the fireplace is on and Im sitting under a blanket...Why am I sitting under a blanket?

Hiei: Is it just me or are you getting stupider?

Forest: It's you. You know how many pages this chapter is so far on Microsoft word? EIGHT FREAKIN' PAGES LONG! AIN'T IT SWEET?

Hiei: No. It's not 'freakin' sweet'. It means that I have to put up with you for longer every chapter. When will this nightmare come to an end?

Forest: It won't! After this fanfic I'll make another, and another, and another. Just remember what other kind of stories I could make ((cough)) Yaoi ((cough.)) EIGHT PAGES!!   
Kurama: Wasn't there some other things you wanted to discuss Forest?

Forest: Huh? Oh yeah. One, I need cool sounding boy names for my OC, who is a guy, a cat demon, who has red hair, green eyes that have yellow speckles in them, and wears black and red clothes, with a little bandana type thingy (I drew a pic and if you wanna see it just review that ya do and I'll email it to you. Also, I'll basically take any cool sounding names because I am one of the most incapable person to make up names ever. Um, two: I have decided that I shall put romance into this story-

Hiei: NOOOOO!!!!

Forest: -To liven it up. Thank you so much faithful reviewers who suggested it. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! I need pairings suggestions!! There will be the usual InuYasha/Kagome, and Yusuke/Keiko, but other than that, I am open to suggestion!!! The other characters that will take part in this bit of fun are Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Shizuru, and some other OCs, and maybe probably Jin and Touya! And who knows who else! If there's someone you want to be in here suggest it and maybe it shall be!!

All mentioned characters: ((poof in))

Sesshoumaru: This is becoming very tiring.

Forest: ((sits down and crosses legs)) Get used to it Dog boy. Anywho, read and review!


	9. Itailan foods

**Chapter 9**

Forest: Woo woot HONK HONK!! Chapter 9!! I have to go to my Grandmother's tomorrow, and she doesn't have the internet…OR EVEN CABLE!

Yusuke/Kuwabara: THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!

Forest: I know…and I'm gonna be gone for a couple days….

Hiei: THE JOY!!! Gets whacked in the head with a frying pan by Forest That didn't hurt.

Forest: holding a BIGGER frying pan Yeah, well, maybe this one will. Also, it doesn't matter where I go, because all of you…will be coming with me!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Kurama: There isn't enough room at your grandmother's house to fit all of us, including your grandparents and your siblings.

Deuce:back in dog form, barks

Kurama: And Deuce. Not unless you would have us sleep out in the cold or something!

Forest: thinking Hmm…That wouldn't do….AHA!! I know now!!! I SHALL SHRINK YOU DOWN TO ACTION FIGURE SIZE!!! takes out a package of dust and blows it on Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha, Yusuke, Kouga, Miroku, Kuwabara, Sesshomaru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke. MUWAHAHAHAH!

All previously mentioned Bishounen and Kuwabara: shrink down to action figure size.

Kurama: This isn't possible!

Forest: Oh but it is…. And now I can take Kurama to school! Why didn't I think of that before?! And I have math tomorrow!

Kurama: I'm not going to help you cheat Forest. You know better than that.

Forest: Is sad. Yes Kurama… Ok, now I need a box!! trashes her room trying to find a box AHA!! Box!! There you are!! picks up bishounen and Kuwabara and puts them in the box. Now, we're ready to go to Grandmother's house!! sings Over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house we go………still singing I do not own, Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Pimp My Ride, Exzhibit, or any of the other guys I just mentioned! I also do not own spaghetti, although I wish I did, cause that would be AWSOME-

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke up just as the sun was setting. The orange-red light fell all across the small room. As he looked around his eyes finally rested on Forest.

She had fallen asleep on a chair she had brought in so she could keep watch on him. Her breathing was steady, and her long brown hair fluttered in the breeze from the open window. He straightened himself up on the pillows, pulling himself up so that he was sitting straight, although propped against the pillows. He pulled himself up a little more and winced as the bed creaked and Forest's eyes shot open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. She smiled at him sleepily the yawned and stretched, almost falling off the chair.

"That's ok. I should be getting up anyway. What time is it?" She asked herself. She twisted her neck around, looking at the clock behind her. "Whoaa…Six thirty already..." She stretched again then looked at InuYasha. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a bit of concern.

He turned his head away. "Feh. I'm fine. I've survived far worse than this. It's only that bastard's poison that's…"he trailed off as his memories came rushing back once more. Where was Kagome? And Sango, Miroku and Shippo? They had all gone through the well, each carrying a shard of the Shikon no Tama. It had been the only choice, to escape from Naraku. He tried to spring out of the bed, pain ripping throughout his body.

"Don't," Forest started as she leapt up to help him. His beautiful amber eyes met hers once more, a pleading look in them. And another thing…worry.

"Kagome." He whispered eyes still connected to hers. "I need to find Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo…We have to find them…" He attempted to stand, but fell back down. He had recovered quite a bit in his few hours of sleep, but the poison still weakened him. Forest put a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, please, you're not making sense. Who are those people?" She asked him. He looked away.

"My friends. We have to find them…I don't know where they are… They'll stand out...Except Kagome. She's from now. We have to go look for them, the well was supposed to take us to Kagome's house, but we ended up here. Please help." The worry in his voice wrung Forest's heart.

"Ok, don't worry we'll find them. But you can't go look now ok? I'll have some of my friends look around for them.' She soothed. InuYasha's dog ears twitched at the last part.

"No! We can't have other humans looking for them! Shippo's a demon, and the others aren't normal." Forest grinned.

"I never said my friends were human." She said quietly. She went over to the window.

--HuntSong? You busy?—she called out to her friend. She felt him soaring over the thermals. –No, but you know I can't stay out for very long. What is it?—The red-tail replied. He was maybe five minutes of flying away.

--I, uh, need a favor.—she admitted. HuntSong let out a hawk laugh, which was a click of the tongue. She knew he did by her connection with him. –Hey this one isn't bad! Not like last time anyway. I just need you to fly around and see if you can see anyone dressed strangely or acting strangely. You can come over and sleep here tonight, and I'll even give you a nice fat piece of chicken tomorrow. So…will you do it?—She asked her old time friend. He took his time with his reply.

--Yeah, of course I'll do it. But it better be a BIG piece of chicken.—he warned. Forest a couple kilometers away smiled. –Of course of course. And if you see anything weird, check back here with me ok?—she said.

--Will do.—the eagle said just before she broke off the connection. She shook her head. It was weird how quickly animals could pick up on human expressions and phrases. She turned around to face InuYasha.

"My friend, HuntSong, he's a red-tailed hawk, he said he'll look around for anything we would consider strange." She flashed him a 'don't worry' smile once again.

He just stared at her. "What are you?" he managed to say at last. It hit Forest. She forgot to tell him she had a…gift!

"Oops! I forgot to tell you. Well, not really forget, you were unconscious when I was telling Kurama and Hiei. Um…I'm…special. I have a gift with animals, and I can heal 'em, talk to them, and change into one of them. At least, that's what I've figured out I can do anyways." She said, quickly giving the shorter version to the Hanyou.

"Yeah right." He scoffed waving a hand at her dismissively. Forest folded her arms over her chest.

"What do ya mean 'yeah right?' How hard is that to believe? You're a half demon!" She exclaimed. InuYasha let out a snorting noise.

"Yeah so what if I am? Animal-girls don't exist!" he said brashly. Forest started an extremely slow half transformation. _Let's see how long it takes him to notice. _She thought.

"Yeah well, half-demons don't exist either! At least that's what I thought before now! How is it so impossible for a girl to have a bond with animals?" she retorted. InuYasha shut up as he saw her ears, now those of a dog, peak out from under her hair. Her nails turned into claws, and she grinned as her canines grew long and sharp. She purposely grew a tail, although she was trying to look like him. Tails were fun and provided a lot more balance than she normally had. She leaned back against the wall and smiled at him. "Now who doesn't exist InuYasha?" she teased him, then laughed and turned human again. "Come on, we should eat some supper. I'm getting hungry." She went over to help him get up, but he grabbed his sword and did it himself, wobbling as he made his way down the stairs. He sat down hard on one of the wooden chairs by the table, looking at his surroundings.

The kitchen led into the family/TV room and there was a small balcony so you could watch TV while you ate. The cupboards were glass and wood, which her grandfather had made when he was well. The floors were marble, because the people who had lived there before her, were in fact her cousin's boyfriend's family, and were rich. The divider between the family room and kitchen was brick, with a wooden railing. It was pretty small, and the wooden table made it seem even smaller. It was simple, but very nice and comforting. The family room had a…there was no other word of it, ugly gray carpet, also left over from her cousin's boyfriend's rich family. Her mother kept promising the family that that was the next thing to be changed about the house, and that they would soon have a hardwood floor. It hadn't happened yet, but maybe eventually it would.

There was a 27" TV in the corner, and a fireplace took up one wall. There were two couches, one of which was a pull-out, and two armchairs. The patio window had mud on it and paw prints (Thanks a lot Deuce!) and a few of the blinds were missing (the kind that turns around to block out light and then close…yeah…). There were also a few pet beds around the room, a big one for Deuce and a smaller one for Emma. There was also a ten gallon fresh water aquarium in the corner that contained several expensive types of goldfish and one huge algae eater.

Forest walked down the three stairs and over to the TV, turning on the digital cable box on top. She picked up the flicker(a flicker is a remote people!) and turned it to MuchMusic (like MTV), just in time to see Exzhibit's face flash on the screen, explaining about some old beat up car that they would 'Pimp out.' "Sweet! I love this show!" Forest explained. She threw the flicker down on one of the armchairs and jogged up the steps to the kitchen. "Hmm… what should we have for supper?" she searched through the cupboards and looked at various foodstuffs. "Rice? Nah, I don't really want some right now…soup? Ravioli…Cereal? No, and no…How about spaghetti! That is indeed an awesome food and deserves us to eat it!! No, it DEMANDS us to eat it! SPAGHETTI IT IS!" She took the package out, boiled some water with salt and butter, and then threw in the uncooked noodles. "Have you ever had spaghetti before?" she asked InuYasha as she sat down beside him backwards on her chair, with her arms and chin resting on the back.

"No, I don't even know what it is." He said. He could smell it beginning to cook. "No wait, now I do. It's noodles."

"Yep! And it's soo good. You normally eat it with tomato sauce that has meat in it, but I don't know how to make that, and I wouldn't eat it anyways, because I don't eat beef." Forest said. She turned around and stirred the noodles in the pot, to keep them from sticking to the bottom. She pulled out a piece and threw it at the wall, where it bounced off and fell on the floor. Deuce was there in a second to clean it up, with Emma following lazily behind. InuYasha stared at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Uh, what was that?" he asked, his gaze now resting at the border collie/mutt who was licking his chops.

"That's the fun way to check if it's done. If it sticks to the wall, it's done. If it doesn't, then it's not." Forest chuckled. About half a minute later, she threw another piece at the wall and it stuck. "Done!" she cried out. She grabbed a strainer from a cupboard low to the ground and put it in the stink, then poured the contents of the pot into it. She swished it around a bit before putting the noodles into a large bowl, then getting out two smaller bowls and two forks for her and the dog-boy.

"Dig in." she said, getting herself a rather large amount of the Italian food. InuYasha stared at the fork.

"What is this?" he asked, picking it up and examining it. It was Forest's turn to stare.

"Um, a fork. Haven't you ever used a fork before?" she asked, suddenly curious.

The Inu-Hanyou shook his head. "Used one? I haven't even seen one before! I've never even heard of one! You got any chopsticks?" he asked. Forest looked thoughtful.

"Maybe… My dad sometimes gets Chinese food, and he never uses them. I'll check." She rummaged through the cutlery drawer, looking for said item. "Whoa! Today really is your lucky day dog-boy! You really do need to learn how to use a fork though. It's a valuable skill." She handed him the chopsticks and they ate their Italian noodles, watching a rapper 'pimp out' people's old junked up cars, and turn them into a vehicle that the owners screamed in disbelief about. It was very entertaining.

Whee!!Guess where we are now!

After they had left Kurama went to the apartment that Yusuke and Kuwabara were sharing while they were in Canada. He was staying with his mother, who had rented out a house to make sure he was alright in a strange country. Hiei stayed where he lived no matter where he was. In a tree with a large branch to sleep on, and in Kurama's room when it was raining. Kurama dialed the number of the two boys' apartment and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Yusuke Uramehshi, the Spirit World detective. Kurama could hear Kazuma Kuwabara in the background, shouting something about his socks. Kurama was surprised they hadn't been evicted yet.

"Good afternoon Yusuke, it's Kurama. May I come up?" the kitsune asked, always polite. He could practically see Yusuke up there, shaking his head.

"Yeah, come on up. And what did I tell you about being polite Kurama? It's not natural! Jeez, you really need to stop that…" the detective trailed off. Kurama smiled a little as he walked though the now open door that locked behind him. He walked into the elevator directly across from him and pressed the button for the 5th floor, then pressed the 'door close' button. The elevator doors didn't close. He pressed the button again, and still nothing happened. He was starting to get frustrated with the elevator so he pushed it hard with the back of his hand. The doors closed halfway and then opened again. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the stupid elevator doors that were delaying him. He punched the button lightly, and the lights flickered and the doors got stuck halfway open.

"Oops." He said, and squeezed out. Maybe he better take the stairs. It took about 5 minutes to get up to the fifth floor, and he went over to Yusuke's door, knocked, and stuck his head inside. "Hello?"

Kuwabara was sitting on the floor, playing with his cat, Eikichi (did I spell that one right?), and Yusuke was watching the same show that Forest and InuYasha were watching, a few blocks away. (I have no imagination right now ok? So sue me! No wait don't!)

"Hey Kurama, what's up? It took you long enough to get up here." Yusuke said without looking away from the TV. Kurama sighed.

"I'm aware of that. The elevator doors wouldn't close, and I had to take the stairs." He walked in the apartment and sat down in a chair, avoiding the mess that was over most of the apartment. Keiko would have thrown a fit if she had seen the mess the two teens were capable of making. Good thing Botan could come and force them to clean every once and a while.

"Yeah, stupid elevator. This whole apartment is so poor. I can't wait to get back to my own apartment back in Japan." Yusuke said, a far off look in his eyes. It was interrupted when a smelly old sock came in contact with his face and due to the amount of dirt on the bottom, stuck there. "AHH! KUWABARA!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke screamed as he flung the sock away from his face. Kuwabara was howling with laughter.

"Urameshi you looked so stupid I just couldn't help it!" he choked out between laughs.

"You look like that all the time Kuwabara and you don't see me complaining." Yusuke growled. He and Kuwabara glared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Kurama coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Yes well, getting back to why I'm here. I need you to come with me to Spirit World. There is something I have to talk to Koenma about, and I think it would be best if you to came along as well, because it will soon involve you two." Kurama explained.

"Sure why not. We ain't got nothin' better to do. You going to make a portal?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded and stepped into the middle of the room, and Kuwabara scrambled out of the way. He had gotten in the way of Kurama when he had made a portal before, and his butt had been sore for weeks. Kurama reached behind his hair and pulled out a seed that had been planted there before that would open a portal for them. He grew it into a small plant and threw it on the ground, and there was a flash as the plant imploded (which is a much cooler word than exploded), and a large portal was in its place, swirling purple, blue and green. One by one the boys stepped through, disappearing into its depths, and reappearing just outside of the Spirit World palace. Kurama was the only one who remained standing and proceeded to get his bearings as the other two teens raised themselves off the ground. Kurama walked over to the door and pushed a button on an intercom.

"Hello. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara wish to see Lord Koenma please." He said, and waited a moment. The huge doors to the gate opened up slowly and the three boys walked through the halls, down a very familiar passage to a very familiar door. Kurama knocked before entering. "Koenma?" he asked. He couldn't see anything but a desk that was covered with very large stacks of paper, and the back of a very large chair.

"Hello Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara. What is it exactly you wanted to see me about?" the Prince of Spirit World said. The chair swiveled and Prince Koenma stepped out from behind the desk in his true form, which was that of a toddler, pacifier and all.

Sometimes Kurama had to wonder why he always used his true form instead of the teenage one. He looked so stupid in that baby form, it was no wonder that Yusuke called him things like 'toddler-bitch' and 'baby-breath'.

"Well Koenma, it's not a what. It's a who. Hiei found a girl who has a bond with animals. She can transform into any of them, heal them, and talk to them, either telepathically, or aloud. We met up with her in a park and followed her when she left, where she found a dog half-demon who was injured, took him home with our help, and healed his wounds. She now knows about demons, and told us her information about herself willingly." Kurama explained.

"She knows about demons?! Are you sure that was the only option Kurama?" Koenma demanded, but knowing Kurama, he could tell it probably was.

"Yes, I'm afraid it was. The Inu-Hanyou had dog ears, fangs and gold eyes, as well as claws. He is also starting to heal from his wounds already, which may have roused suspicion. The Hanyou's name is Inu-Yasha." Kurama said. Koenma looked startled by that last bit of information.

"Did you say he's a dog half-demon named InuYasha? That's impossible. He lived over 500 years ago in Japan!" Koenma exclaimed.

"I assure you, that is who it was." Kurama said calmly. "And I would like to have Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, myself, and if you can leave yourself, to go and meet this girl. Not in this life or my past one have I ever heard of a normal human girl like this have these powers. And she is not a human psychic either. It is like her energy is that of an animal, though not a specific one." Kurama waited patiently for Koenma's answer, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were unusually silent.

"I think I'll have to go see the girl myself. I haven't seen anything like you have described either, and I think there is someone else involved in this. I wonder if he will also make an appearance when we pay our little visit." He pressed an intercom button on his desk. "Botan, please come to my office." He said into the little microphone clearly and a little loudly. The ferry girl bustled through the door a few minutes later.

"Yes sir?" she asked in her overly happy voice. She was always overly happy. A good thing if your boss often lost his temper like hers did.

"Botan, we're starting a misson. Tomorrow, you are to meet at this address at 12:30. The rest of the team, including myself will be there. Understood?" Botan nodded. If Koenma was going, it must be important.

Botan was right in thinking so. The whole thing would become a lot more important than anyone could have thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!!

Forest: I'm baaaaccckkk…… And my parents brought me stuff!! SCORE!

Hiei: ((now in full size, along with everyone else)) I still can't believe you had to take us with you. That was incredibly boring,

Other Bishounen including Kuwabara, excluding Kurama: ((nods))

Forest: Some friends….

Kenshin: Well you did force us Forest, that you did.

Forest: ((ish sad)) Oh Kenshin….ME SORRY!!

Kouga: Sure you are.

Forest: Hey you're not supposed to be bad!

Kouga: I am if I was shrunk down to the size of an action figure and then shoved in a box!!

Forest: Let it go!!! Jeez! Anyways, I have to go cause my sister is making me!! ((starts to cry)) And thankies Sakura! I love you too!!!!!!

Deuce: ((brings a box of tissues)) Bowruuu….

Everyone: Awww…. (and one hn.)

Forest: Aw poor Deucer is acting all weird…My poor baby! But he got a new collar with shinies on it! I WANT A COLLAR WITH SHINIES!!! Oh well… I'll have to save my money!!!!! YEAH RIGHT!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sanosuke: Who forgot to give her her medication!?

Forest: I took it but I had candy!! IT COUNTERS IT!! MUAHA! Ok I'm done, and it's time for sleepies!! Nighty Night Bishounen! ((falls asleep on her bed, after locking the door to make sure bishies don't escape))

Hiei: ((has a black marker in his hand)) Lets have a little fun here……… Read and review.


	10. Together and Explanations

Chapter 10 

Forest: ((is running around in circles)) Chapter 10, chapter 10,chapter 10, chapter 10, chapter 10…

Hiei, Kurama, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Yusuke: ((stare))

Forest: Chapter 10, chapter 10…….

Hiei: ((runs up and hits her with the flat of his sword)) Shut up! You've been doing that for the past hour.

Forest: ((rubs head)) Well you could have left if you wanted to!

Sesshomaru: That is untrue. You locked the door and the windows.

Forest: Oh yeah! Guess you'll have to stay here until I unlock them! Shame I couldn't keep everyone in here though…My room is, unfortunately, tiny.

InuYasha: ((Sitting on bed all curled up)) Tell me about it!

Forest: It ain't my fault! Jon got the big room downstairs…CURSE YOU BROTHER! Anyways, this chapter should indeed be fun to write… And more characters will indeed be added, including my OCs! But you don't get to hear about them….YET!MUAHAHAH!

Yusuke: Which one of you gave her the coffee?

Forest: My ma won't let me drink coffee in public…For reasons which are know to only a few unlucky people… Hmm…. Oh right! I know what I was gonna say! Wait…no I don't… ((Starts coughing a lot))

Kurama: ((looks worried)) Forest! Are you alright? ((Feels forehead)) Nope. You're sick. You need to lay down and rest!

Forest: Not until the chapter is finished! I will ((cough-hack)) complete this chapter! For my fans!

Hiei: You don't need to. You have no fans.

Forest: Too tired…. To complain…I'd like to thank my reviewers, before I die from…. The evil Neo-citron! THE HORROR! ((Hack)) ((cough))

InuYasha: Since she's too busy hackin' her lungs out, and since no one else wants to, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. ((Reads off a card)) Forest does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but she does own her own characters, and if you use them in any way without her permission, she, and her demon/animal mafia will come to your house and cut you into little pieces. Ouch, a little protective aren't you?

Forest: Damn straight. ((cough)) I need to do something special for the end of the chapter, I can't be sick! NOOO!

Sesshomaru: Start the chapter.

Forest: No wait! ((Cough)) This chapter is dedicated to a girl at my school who unfortunately passed away after being in a car crash. ((Cough)) I am not going to put her name, as I do not have the consent of her parents, but I would like you all to send a prayer for her if you can.

Disembodied audience voices: Awww……

Forest: cough-hack)) Yeah…

Yusuke: That's really nice Forest.

Kurama: Yes. I'm sure she would be honored.

Hiei: Good…job…

Forest: LE GASP! ((Hack-cough-cough)) Hiei being nice? This really is a momentous occasion! ((Nudges Sesshomaru)) Now you can go. ((Cough))

Sesshomaru: Now you may commence your reading, though why you read this pathetic story is completely beyond me, and—

Forest: ((claps hand over his mouth)) You didn't hear that last part. ((Cough))

After supper, InuYasha and Forest watched some more TV. Forest put on her favorite shows, and InuYasha just watched with interest. The only time that a lot of questions came up was when they watched Crocodile Hunter.

"What is that thing?" InuYasha asked as he pointed a clawed finger at the large lizard on the TV screen, which was snapping at our favorite Australian's hands, feet, and occasionally face.

"It's a crocodile." Forest said simply. She was lying on the other couch with Deuce curled up around her feet and Emma on her lap.

"Whoa! What the hell is he doing! That guy is gonna get his arm chopped off!" the dog-boy exclaimed. Forest looked at the methods the Australian team used.

"They know what they're doing. I wish I could help people trying to help animals. You know, tell someone that could make a difference. I did tell someone once you know," she added to InuYasha who looked at her. "Yup. I thought the girl was my friend. Boy how wrong I was. She told my principal, who told my parents, who told a therapist, who would throw me in a mental hospital if I didn't lie. Oh well. Such is life." She sighed.

InuYasha felt a bit sad towards this girl. He normally would tell someone to suck it up and get on with life, but he just couldn't say it. Kagome and the others must be making him soft.

There came a tapping and fluttering at the window and they all looked over to see a large hawk with red tail feathers fluttering at the window.

"Friend of yours?" InuYasha asked as Forest got up and walked over to the patio window.

"Yup. InuYasha, this is HuntSong." She said as she opened up the window. "And vice-versa of course. Now, what did you see HuntSong?" she asked the red tail.

-I saw 3 people wearing strange cloth-furs, and one wearing a…Uniform was it? Well one wearing one of those, which is strange because we are now in the summer and there is no school. There were two females, and two males. All were young, but the youngest was a male, and had a tail and pointed ears. One female had a sort of cat with her, but it wasn't really a cat. I don't know what it is.—HuntSong said. Forest translated for InuYasha.

"That's them. How are they? Are they injured or do they have a place to stay?" He asked the hawk.

-The youngest met up with the older male, and found shelter, and the two females didn't meet up with anyone, though they found shelter as well. It is a warm night, and there will be no rain. They will be fine.—HuntSong reassured. Forest translated once again.

"So Shippo met up with Miroku? Good. That's one less thing to worry about." He said as he sunk back into the pillows. "And by tomorrow I should be able to walk around on my own. I'll find 'em." But at the same time he thought, _And then what? We have no idea how to get back, or even if we can get back from here. And until we figure that out, we have no place to stay._

"I'll help you look tomorrow too. I know the city like the back of my hand. Which is actually pretty good considering all the scars it has on it." Forest said. She admired her many scars and added, "And you said there's five of you. You guys can stay here for about 2 weeks, until my parents come back if you need to, as long as you don't trash the place or anything." It was like she could hear the words in his mind and answered the questions that kept flashing through.

"Thank you. But why are you helping me? I'm a half breed and you don't even know me! How do you know I won't hurt you? And you haven't even met my friends yet." InuYasha asked, the confusion was showing in his eyes.

Forest smiled at him sadly. "You must not have had a lot of kindness in your life, to think that way. I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do. Anyone can see you're a good person, regardless of being a half demon. And if they haven't they must be nuts." At this InuYasha made a little half smile. "And about your friends. They ain't got no where to go right? Well, helping them is the right thing to do too. They must be good people too. I doubt you keep bad company. Now…Oh right! HuntSong let's get your dinner." She walked up to the stairs and the hawk flew onto her shoulder. She didn't flinch as his claws sank into her flesh. After all the times he had landed on her shoulder, she was used to it.

She had left the chicken she had promised HuntSong in the sink to thaw, but it still wasn't finished so she popped it in the microwave for five minutes, and it came out perfectly thawed, but still raw. Just the way HuntSong liked it.

The rest of the night was peaceful, with the only incident being a slip on some of Deuce's spilled water in the kitchen on Forest's part. They all watched TV until about 10 o'clock when InuYasha started falling asleep on the couch. Forest looked over sleepily at him.

"I think it's time to go to bed." She remarked, and InuYasha's head perked up.

"I wasn't sleeping." He lied, trying to look like he wasn't tired.

"Ok, I believe you. I'm tired though. How about we all just go to bed? Then we can get an early start tomorrow, and have a better chance of finding your friends early. Sound good?"

"Yeah whatever."

They went upstairs, all the animals included, and first went into Forest's room, where InuYasha would be sleeping.

He hesitated before getting into bed. "Where are you gonna sleep if I'm in your bed?"

"Go ahead and lay down. Sleep. My family is on vacation, I've got four beds plus a pull out couch to sleep on! I think I'm gonna sleep in my parents room because Jon's is all the way downstairs, and his room is too cold, and 'cause Alex's room stinks too much. You can probably smell it right now, 'cause even I can, although faintly. So…Yeah! Bathroom is across the hall from here, and if you need anything just yell. I'm usually a light sleeper, so I'll be up."

"Thanks again." InuYasha said as he settled under the covers.

"Have a good sleep. Make sure you rest well, and get that wound of yours healed!" Forest said as she left the room with her pajamas in hand, and her faithful companions following her. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

Next Morning

Forest woke up with Emma and Deuce snuggled on either side of her and HuntSong resting on the headboard of the large queen-sized bed. She stretched, careful not to wake her companions, and looked over at one of the alarm clocks on one of the bedside table (A/N. There's on either side for each parent…Get it? Whatever.) and saw it was 6:15. Perfect. She got up and Deuce and Emma woke, and rose their heads sleepily.

-Go back to sleep. I need to have a shower anyways.—She said silently. They dropped their heads as a response. She had a quick shower, making sure to wash her long hair well, as some dirt had got in it from the previous day's run, and came out smelling like Papaya and a hint of Kiwi (A/N That's what my shampoo smells like and I love it!). She changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue ¾ shirt, then ran upstairs and brushed her hair and teeth. She put on her prayer bead bracelets and hemp necklace, while checking all her earrings, making sure none had fallen out during the night or in the shower. Nope, all were accounted for. She checked on InuYasha who was still sleeping peace fully and started giving the animals their morning meals. At the sound of flowing kibbles the cat and dog came running, and immediately dug into their food. It was gone in minutes and Deuce looked up at her and wagged her tail. –I want the wet stuff tonight. The dry stuff tastes like cardboard. —He complained. Forest laughed.

-And when have you eaten cardboard?—

-I _was_ a stray you know. I did more things than you know in that time.—

-True true. I need you guys to stay home today while I look for InuYasha's people.—Forest started.

-What!—Both Emma and Deuce cried in her mind. She shook her head, trying to get out a feeling similar to ringing in your ears.

-Ouch. Keep it down you guys that hurt! I might have to do some flying today, and who knows what else. I don't want to have to watch you guys. Come on, it ain't that much of a loss. They're coming back here anyways, so don't sweat it.—She reassured them. –Breakfast for me now…How about…CHEERIOS-She yelled in her mind. Now it was the Emma and Deuce's turn to get the ringy feeling. –See how it feels?—She teased, getting out the big yellow box and pouring herself a bowl with milk. "Yummy." She said aloud crunching on her cereal. She heard footsteps upstairs. "You gonna be joining us InuYasha?" she yelled. He moved onto the landing and it was clear by the way that he walked that his wound was almost healed.

"Hey quit yelling I can hear ya!" he growled as he descended the stairs.

"Yeah yeah. Want some Cheerios? They're really good."

"Cheerios? What is it?" He said as he sat down in the chair and sniffed at the little round things in his bowl.

"It's a cereal, made from…grain? I dunno. Something like that. Just eat it. I'm too lazy to make anything else right now."

He took a bite and chewed a thoughtful look on his face. "This isn't bad." He admitted. He quickly finished the bowl and drained his glass of milk.

"Told ya."

"Whatever. Let's go, we've got four people to find today remember."

"Ok, but first I think we need to get you some street clothes."

InuYasha looked down at himself. He was still wearing the pajamas that Forest had given him. "What's wrong with these clothes?" he asked.

"Those are sleep clothes, not regular clothes. I'll go get you some normal stuff." Forest ascended up the stairs and went into her parents' room and dug in her father's clothes again, knowing exactly what she was looking for. Aha! There they were! A pair of baggy jeans her father wore last Halloween when he was a 'cool teenager'. If the sleep pants fit him, these would too. She dug around in the shirts and came out with a blood red one. Good enough. She ran back down the stairs and threw the clothes at him. She pointed to the bathroom. "Go put these on. It's what guys wear here. You wont fit in if you walk around with your other clothes on. Now go." She pushed him in.

"Ok, ok! Jeez are all girls this pushy?" she glared at him and shut the door. She whistled for Deuce.

-Do you mind getting HuntSong? I need him to show us where to look.—she asked as the Border collie cross came over and sat in front of her.

-Well I don't know, since you won't let us come with you.—he teased, with an amused sparkle in his eyes. She glared at him too.

-You're not coming! Holy fudge what is it with everyone today?—she grumbled as she walked back up the stairs and into her parents bedroom where HuntSong was still sleeping on the headboard. –Hey HuntSong wake up! We gotta get goin'!—she said to the hawk. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at her.

-I love staying here overnight. It lets me get so much more rest not having to worry about that peregrine… Oh how I loathe him.—He trailed off as he flew over to her shoulder.

-Yeah I know. Come on, he's got to be finished by now.—

They went downstairs and InuYasha still wasn't out of the bathroom.

"Hey you finished or what?"

"Shut up I ain't comin' out! These clothes are stupid!"

"They are not! And you better come out or we're not gonna be able to get your friends! And if you don't come out I'll just break down the door. That door is pretty easy to break down!"

"Fine! You can't escape bossy women wherever you go!" InuYasha opened the door and stepped out, muttering something about women controlling his life.

"What the heck are you talking about! Those clothes look fine! Except you gotta pull your pants down more. Otherwise, everything looks good." Forest commented as she looked him over. Everything fit perfectly and under the T-shirt you could see hints of a finely toned upper body. InuYasha pulled down his pants a little bit, so now they were at least under his belly button. "Perfect. Hmm, for your ears though…Aha! Here!" she got a black baseball cap off of the hooks near the bathroom and put it on his head, first forwards, and then backwards. "Backwards looks better. Ok, and uh, we may need to go into a mall or the store or something, so we better get you some shoes."

"Shoes? I've never worn shoes in my life! And these pants are uncomfortable. They're too stiff. And how am I supposed to run or jump in them?"

"Sandals then. You won't even notice them. And about the pants, you'll get used to them. And you won't need to run or jump because today you are a normal human." She fitted him some sandals, grabbed her wallet and put on her own shoes. "Let's go!"

Now to the Detectives!

Kurama's alarm woke him up at 7:30 as always. He stretched and looked around his room, waiting for his mind to fully awaken. Today Koenma himself would be coming to see Forest, along with all the other members of the Spirit World team. He got up and had a five-minute shower, then brushed his long red hair while thinking.

'Koenma must know something special about this girl if he himself is coming to see her. He said someone else was at work here as well, but I wonder whom? Well, I should think they would show themselves today.' He looked in the mirror at his reflection and moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

-Fox open your window.—Hiei commanded from outside. Kurama held in a laugh.

-Hiei, you really should be more polite.—He teased as he opened up the window.

"Hn." Was all Hiei replied. He sat down on the unmade bed and stared out the window for a minute before stating, "Today we have to go to that girl's house again."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, and the others as well. We'll get them at about 11, because we said we would be there around 12-ish and we want Yusuke and Kuwabara to have a chance to wake up." Hiei continued to stare out the window.

"Would you like some breakfast Hiei?" Kurama asked after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Hn."

"You know that doesn't work anymore."

"Yeah…Fine. Breakfast."

They went downstairs and Kurama made some bacon and eggs for them both, which they ate in silence. Kurama didn't care, he knew it was all just an act on Hiei's part. They had been best friends for quite a while and though Hiei never willingly talked about his past, some things had slipped out, and Kurama also knew the tough life of living in demon world.

After breakfast Kurama cleaned up and Hiei sat on the couch and waited for Kurama, so he would turn on the TV. Hiei had no clue how half of the things Kurama had worked, so he didn't even try to work them anymore. Not after last time.

-Flashback…(sorry couldn't help it!)-

_Kurama was in the shower when Hiei came in, and not wanting to disturb him, Hiei decided to try and make himself an omelet. He turned the heat on high and put the frying pan on, thinking how very easy it was. He tried to crack an egg into the pan and it shattered, causing some of the eggshell to fall in with the yolk. Hm, not so easy. But it would be fine. He had eaten worse things in his life. He looked around the kitchen for something to flip the egg over with and realized that in that short time it had already cooked and started to smoke. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and it suddenly burst into flame. _

"_That can't be good." He said, as he turned off the heat hurriedly. Kurama ran into the kitchen in his towel as he smelt the smoke._

"_Hiei! Put out that fire!" he yelled as he ran around the kitchen trying to find the fire extinguisher. Hiei ran into the living room and came back with a pillow, which he used to beat at the fire. The pillow caught on fire too. Kurama ran to the sink and got a bucket from underneath, filling it with water. "Hurry Hiei bring it here!" he commanded. Hiei brought the burning pillow over and Kurama soaked it, and it turned into a soggy blackened mess. He poured the rest on what was left of the fried egg. _

"_Now that that's over." Kurama said with a sigh. Hiei looked at him._

"_I'm still hungry." Hiei started, and Kurama glared daggers at him, and gave him a long speech on not touching things if he didn't know how to use them._

_-_End Flashback. -

Hiei gave a sigh as the painful memory filled his mind. Kurama sat in an armchair and turned on the TV.

"Which channel?"

"Do you think I care?"

"Fine. How about we see what's on the movie network? There's usually something on there." Kurama said. As he flipped over to those channels he saw that he was in fact wrong. (Kurama being wrong? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?) Shrugging, he turned it on to a British movie about goth punk British people in a band, having sex, taking drugs and swearing a lot.

"Well, they certainly use colorful language." Kurama remarked after a few inappropriate words were said. Actually in the whole sentence almost every word was a swear. "Maybe we should watch something else." He turned it onto some other various movies, some in different languages. "Why is there never anything on in the day time? In summer none-the-less. No wonder ratings are going down." Kurama joked as he channel surfed. Hiei remained silent, not knowing anything the fox was saying. "Ah! Lord of the Rings. You would like these movies Hiei. Lots of fighting." They watched some of the first movie, which Kurama said was good because then he would understand the others when he happened to watch them.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go somewhere I'm bored."

"Fine. I suppose you want to just wander the streets?"

"Do we ever do anything else?"

"Good point."

They headed out the door to wander around aimlessly until it was time to go wake up the other two detectives. Little did they know they were about to encounter something very abnormal in their aimless wandering (Yay for foreshadowing! Cough-hack Stupid cold!).

-Members of the Inu-gang…-

Miroku woke up from underneath the huge pine tree that had sheltered him and Shippo during the night. Some how, when they had jumped through the well, they didn't emerge on the other side.

He had awoken on someone's property, lying at the side of the house. None of the others were with him, nor anywhere near. Where was he? Why had they all been separated? He didn't know the answers to these questions, but he did know he had to try and find his friends before nightfall. By the time he had woken up it had to be mid afternoon. He wandered around, ignoring the stares he got from the people for his strange monk clothes, and staff. He thought the way they were dressed was odd, but he didn't stare…except if it was a beautiful girl in a miniskirt. There were so many girls walking around dressed like that and he couldn't decide which one to ask his usual question. So he asked whichever ones were closest to him. Basically, he thought he was in pervert heaven (You know those neighborhoods that are just filled to the brim with the skanky girls? That's basically where he is.). He wandered around, looking at some of the girls and receiving some rather rude comments from the more strong-minded ones. After getting several slaps from a group of girls, he decided to concentrate on the task at hand and find his friends…after asking that one beautiful girl a simple question…

"Excuse me miss?" He asked as he walked over to the girl. She had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her shoulder blades. She was slim, about 4'9 and had a light brown skin, showing her Filipino heritage. She turned to meet him and her eyes were a light icy blue, with thin pupils that most people found unusual.

"Yeah?" she asked casually, sticking her fingers in her black jeans. She was also wearing a black tank top over top of a hot pink collared T-shirt. He had on a chain necklace fashioned from a dog choke collar and another silver necklace with a gothic cross pendant as well as one that was a rune for ice.

"Well miss, I was simply wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my child." The monk said. The girl looked at him in surprise, then yelled in his face, causing him to fall over.

"What the hell do you think I am! Some little slut that'll give it away to some random guy on the street? Jeez you stupid pervert!" Miroku scrambled up and she punched him in the nose, leaving him with a huge look of shock on his face and a bloody nose. "You need to learn some respect, you got that! _Respect!" _She walked away muttering about freaky perverts and how men needed to learn their place. Miroku got up again, and rubbed his nose reproachfully.

"Women in this era sure pack a punch, which ever one it is anyway. Too bad, she really was beautiful…" He picked up his staff and starting going on his way, suddenly realizing something about that girl's energy. '_She's a demon! Or at least a half demon. So there are demons in Kagome's time after all…' _He looked back at her. She wasn't doing any harm, and she acted like a human, so he decided to let her be. Kagome had said there were no demons here, maybe she was wrong. Maybe there were none of the mindless demons that slayed people all the time, but the kind like InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, who could pass off as a human if it weren't for some of the more demon-ish traits like InuYasha's ears. Perhaps one day humans and demons could live together in peace. '_Why am I thinking such things? I must concentrate on finding the others.' _ He walked around the neighborhood, looking through all the faces, searching for the four faces he knew the most. He was worried about InuYasha, Sango, and most importantly Shippo. The young fox would most likely panic since he was separated from them all in this strange time and place, and wouldn't think to hide his fox tail or feet, or his pointed ears. Kagome, if this were indeed her time, would be fine. Looking at the sun he could tell he had maybe 2 or three hours before the sun went down.

He walked down the streets and around plazas, still trying to find some of the others without success. Now he was getting frustrated, as he had been searching for 3 hours and couldn't even find a sign that they were in this era with him.

"Hey Bobby! C'mere and look at this kid! He's got a _tail!_" A little boy who was carrying a wooden board with wheels on it ran over to another who was looking at something lying under a tree.

"What d'ya mean he has a- wait what the! It's gotta be a fake!"

"I dunno he's got demented looking feet too. And his ears are pointed."

"I'll try to get 'em off. Then we'll see." The little boy named Bobby bent down and started to pull on an unconscious Shippo's tail.

Miroku's eyes went wide and he ran over to the two boys. "Hey what do you kids think you're doing! Leave him alone!"

"Do you know this kid mister? We ain't never seen him before, and his ears and feet are messed up. _And _he's got a tail! What is he?" The first little boy whose name had not been stated said. Miroku thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. (A/N: So I've been watching the Grinch. What are you gonna do about it? Muahhaha!) Maybe humans just didn't know about demons in this era.

"Yes kids, I do know him. He was born with a severe deformity that made his ears and legs like that, and gave him that tail. He doesn't like to talk about it." The little kids nodded solemnly.

"Ok mister. If you know him maybe we should go then." The nameless little boy said. He turned to walk away but Bobby hesitated and gave the monk a questioning look before leaving. He shrugged and walked away. Miroku gave a sigh and bent down, looking over is young friend. He didn't seem injured at all, and Miroku shook him awake, quietly calling his name.

Shippo's eyes opened slowly and he looked around him, a slight look of shock on his face. He looked up and saw Miroku, but still looked confused. "Mir..oku? Where…? Are we…?" he stammered trying to sit up. "Where is…everyone? Wait where's Naraku!" He cried.

"Calm down Shippo. He's not here, we're in Kagome's time. I'm not sure where everyone is, but we'll find them." The monk soothed. Shippo calmed down quite a bit, but was still scared. "Now Shippo, it doesn't look like people know about demons in this time, so your tail, feet and ears are standing out. Do you think you could use your fox magic to disguise them? Make yourself look like a human?"

"I can try." The young fox offered. He pulled out a leaf from a hidden pocket and put it on his head, then changed his demonic features, seemingly becoming a young boy.

"Good! Ok, now we're gonna have to look for InuYasha and the others. Can you walk?"

"Can I sit on your shoulder?"

"Sure hop on up." As the fox jumped onto his shoulder, he didn't even feel the hidden fur. '_It's an illusion. I knew that was the specialty of their magic, but I didn't know that it was so effective. It's like nothing is there...' They_ straightened up and set out down the road once more.

They wandered around for a bit, then finally settled down under a huge pine tree on an abandoned plot of land. They would continue the search tomorrow.

-Next day-

Miroku woke as the sun rose, stretched and looked around, still a little sore from the battle with Naraku. None of the group had gotten away unscathed, and there were more people hurt than just their small group. Kaede had been there too, as well as Kouga, the remaining members of his pack Ginta and Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Myoga. Myoga as usual, had run away, and no one knew where he went. Kaede had to stay in the village with Kouga and his wolves to make sure Naraku did not attempt to cross over to Kagome's time as well, and Kouga would jump through to warn them of any danger. The jewel shards in his legs would let him cross over the same as they all had, and their plan seemed fool proof. They would protect the shards of the sacred jewel in Kagome's time, and though InuYasha and Kouga did not like the plan much, but it was best to sit and wait it out.

'_If Kouga goes through the well, he's going to be lost too! This plan really backfired…' _Miroku thought as he got up andgently roused Shippo. "Hm?" the little fox said with a yawn. He too stretched and his stomach rumbled loudly. He looked down at it then up at Miroku. "Do we have any food Miroku?" he asked sleepily. Miroku shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Shippo. I know it must be tiring pretending to be a human and searching for the others, but we'll have to carry on for a little longer. Do you think you can do that?"

Shippo nodded and stood up. "Of course Miroku. You know I'm a strong demon, I can handle that."

"Good. Are you ready to go?" the monk stood up as well.

"Yes, lets go find Kagome."

And they wandered around aimlessly, eventually finding one of their allies. (Notice I didn't use the word friend.)

-Sango-

Sango woke up beside a small shack that was behind a big building. Her Hirakotsu was lying beside her, as was Kilala and her pack. She looked down at herself and realized she was still in her armor. She looked past the huge building, and saw all the people walking along, tons of them. They were all dressed in strange clothing, and it hit her. '_I must be in…Kagome's time…' _She stood up slowly, still a little dizzy from being unconscious (A/N: Do you get dizzy after your unconscious? Seriously, cause I ain't got a clue.) Kilala mewed and looked up at her in concern as she swayed. "Don't worry Kilala I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Are the others near by?" Kilala raised her head and sniffed the air, then shook her head. "I wonder where they are…Guess we'll just have to go look for them." She grabbed her Hirakotsu and her pack and set out from behind the building, and towards the crowd. Kilala in her smaller form jumped up on her shoulder, and they stepped into the crowd, though they didn't exactly blend in because of the large weapon strapped to Sango's back, and the strange clothes she was wearing. There was a pet-store nearby, so people were often seen with their pets, and Kilala looked like a strange breed of cat. She came out into the parking lot and gasped, ready to grab her Hirakotsu and fling it at the large metallic looking things that had gathered in the stone field. Most weren't moving, but the ones who did had glowing eyes. She then realized that people were inside the moving ones, and going to or coming out of the stationary cars, she remembered Kagome had told her that in this era they had horse-less carriages, and realized that must be what these things were. She looked inside the large building she was standing in front of, and saw it must be some kind of trading center. She took a quick look inside and nearly jumped out of her skin when the doors slid open by themselves. She wanted to see some of the things inside, but realized that it was not the right time (She has a sense of priority unlike a certain perverted monk…but hey, he caught on eventually right?) and started walking out of the black stone field, occasionally calling out the names of her lost comrades. In the end she would find shelter for the night in an old shed in an abandoned lot. (I have no imagination right now, so bear with me.) The next morning, she woke up at about 10 o'clock, and her and Kilala set out, trying to keep a steady pace despite the fact they were tired from battle, and hadn't eaten anything the day before. Now they were stuck in this strange place without their companions and no way to get back to where they belonged. "I think we should have stayed home Kilala." Sango muttered.

-Kagome-

Kagome awoke in the bushes in front of someone's house, and her first thought was: '_Why the heck am I in the bushes in front of someone's house?' _(Wouldn't you be thinking that too?) She got up slowly, catching her hair in some branch on the way. "Oh…crap." She freed it, and stood up, taking in her surroundings, when her second thought came to her. _'Why aren't I in the well? Did something go wrong?' _

"Hey! What are you doing there?" A man yelled in English as he walked around from the side of the house.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak English." Kagome answered apologetically, in perfect English.

The man looked at her with a worried expression. "Uh, sure. Do you need some help or something?" He looked at her dirty and bloody clothes. (Remember they were in a fight with Naraku before they went down the well.)

She looked down at them too. "Oh, I'm fine. Um, can you tell me where I am?"

"You don't remember?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, well you're in Dunston Ontario, Canada. This is 86 Eastwick drive, near the Dunston mall. Do you need some help getting somewhere?"

"Can you tell me which way the mall is?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, it's about 2 blocks that way." The man pointed over to the east. "You sure you don't need anymore help? I'll give you a drive if you wait a minute."

Kagome shook her head. "I should be fine now. Thank you very much." She turned and walked away. '_How can I find them? They must be so lost, so confused…Just like me. Why did the well send us here? To Canada?' _She walked about a block before she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere because she had no idea where she was going. '_Oh, I have no idea where I'm going…and I need to find InuYasha and the others…What do I do? How do I find them…'_ Her jewel shards under her shirt began to glow. '_Duh! The jewel shards! Of course! They each have a piece, and I just need to find that piece to find them!' _ She concentrated, but barely even had to before she sensed the power of the jewel. She smirked and set out in one of the 3 directions of the jewel. '_I can sense all the shards they had. Tracking them down is gonna be easy…' _

-InuYasha and Forest..-

"Will you slow _down. _You don't even know where you're going!"

"All I need is a scent! And I ain't even going fast, you're too slow!"  
"I am not! And HuntSong can find them; you just have to be patient! I can get the crows to look if you want too."

"I don't need those stupid birds to look for me! I can find them myself!"  
"No you can't you're still injured. And they heard that. You may want to pick a different group of animals to insult. Birds are pretty rude."

People stopped to look at the two seemingly human teens yelling at each other in the streets. InuYasha of course stood out with his long white hair, claws and fangs, and the fact he insisted on carrying his sword made him stand out even more. Forest looked normal, but was drawing just as much attention to herself by yelling at him. Several crows cawed at InuYasha, causing Forest to laugh at the insults they were shouting.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha questioned.

Forest laughed. "The crows. They have very colorful language. Believe me, you wouldn't want to hear half the stuff they're yelling at you."

"Haha. I'm not scared of some dumb birds." He glared at a crow sitting on a lamppost.

-Can I peck him? Right in the eyes. Teach him to have some respect. —The crow said. Several others cawed in agreement.

-Better not. He's already injured, it wouldn't be a fair fight. —Forest said silently. Crows were probably some of the most proud and brave birds around. They were smart, but their pride sometimes clouded their judgement. It was best to steer them away from a fight in this way, by persuading them, and complimenting them. —But I'm sure you could win anyway. He's a weakling, and just by looking at you, I can tell you're so strong. —

The crow puffed up his feathers with pride. –I wouldn't want to fight an unfair fight. I'll let him go, just this once. —

-Thank you—

They looked around a bit, but InuYasha still hadn't picked up any of his companions' scents. Forest went over beside a tree and HuntSong landed on her outstretched arm. "So, did you find them?"

-Yes. —The hawk replied while cleaning his flight feathers. –I found them all. Ask him which one he wants to find first. —

"HuntSong said he found them all, and to ask you which one you want to find first." Forest translated for the hanyou, who was still trying to pick up someone's scent.

"Damnit. Why can't I pick up one of their scents? Stupid wind! It's blowing all these weird scents all over the place! Did you say something?" He looked over at Forest again, who face vaulted.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?" she repeated what HuntSong said again.

"He's found all of them? What about a girl in a short skirt with long black hair?"

Forest listened for a moment. "Yes, he found _all_ of them. Do you want to find her first?"

'_Kagome…_' "Yes, take me to her."

"Ok, HuntSong, lead the way." She threw the hawk out into the air where he soared on the thermals, steering himself over towards where Kagome was. InuYasha walked faster and faster over towards where HuntSong finally started spiraling in place, occasionally moving forwards a bit. "Slow down will ya!" Forest was almost running after him.  
"No, you hurry up!"

Forest rolled her eyes at him. "You act like a child." He let that one slip and just kept going, sniffing the air until the wind blew just right and he caught her scent.

"I got it! That's Kagome's scent I know it!" He walked even faster over towards her, almost breaking out in a run. Forest changed her muscles into a cheetah's so she could catch up to him in a few strides and grabbed the back of his shirt, so he stopped.

"Take it easy turbine! She ain't going nowhere, and this isn't like Toronto where you can't walk around alone. I got two words for ya. _Slow down."_

InuYasha just stared at her, having almost no idea what she just said. "Huh?"

"You are a human today, not a demon. No running around with your nose in the air."

"Feh." InuYasha once again started to walk away, though not as fast as he was before. Forest sighed and went to catch up, noticing that HuntSong was moving faster towards them.

-Hey HuntSong, what is she doing?—

-She's running towards you. She's going to turn the corner in about 30 seconds…-The hawk replied. Forest looked at the corner, silently counting down the seconds. Right on time, a girl in a school uniform with a really short skirt turned the corner. She stopped, and looked at the half-breed in front of Forest.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha forgot all about being human and ran as fast as he could to Kagome. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight.

"InuYasha…I was so worried…The well it didn't…"

"I know. I know…" They stood there for a moment, just silently hugging each other.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kagome asked.

"No. I can't even pick up their scents. This damn wind is weird, and it's carrying all the other smells around. But you can sense their jewel shards can't you?"

Kagome nodded. "It's how I found you." She pulled herself away and stared at his clothes. "Where did you get those? You didn't steal them did you?" She seemed to notice Forest for the first time, who was standing a little ways behind InuYasha, with HuntSong on her shoulder.

"Um, hi. I gave him the clothes. Me an' my dog found him when we were going for a walk and I invited him to my house."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Michelle Harding. You can call me Forest though. This is HuntSong." She jerked her head at the hawk who nodded, surprising the girl.

"I really can't thank you enough. Most people are surprised at InuYasha's…Uniqueness."

"I don't know why, but I wasn't really… I mean I was, but then again, I'm not that normal myself. I'll explain later I suppose. I can tell you aren't normal either Kagome." Forest added.

That surprised the young Miko. "You could say that I suppose."

"How about we look for the others? I feel sorry for any girls who have gone across Miroku's path." InuYasha suggested. The two girls nodded. "Ok then, lead the way Kagome."

"HuntSong, you can go now if you want. I guess Kagome has someway of finding them." Forest said.

-I don't want to miss any of this.—The red-tail replied. –It should be interesting.—

-Kurama and Hiei.-

Kurama and Hiei had been wandering for 15 minutes, and all they had managed to do was walk around Kurama's block 3 times, then go to the park that held the tree Hiei slept in.

"You really should get an apartment Hiei. I'm sure we could convince Koenma to get you one." Kurama said as they stood under Hiei's favorite tree.

"And why would I want an apartment?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama shrugged. "It makes sense. You have somewhere to stay when it's cold in the winter, or when it's raining. You won't have to come over to my house and I won't have to make excuses to my mother for letting you stay over."

Hiei scoffed, "Hn. I don't need anything like that." He snickered and added, "Momma's boy."

Kurama frowned. "You've been around Yusuke too much."

"No I haven't." He paused, as if listening to something. "Look over there fox."

Kurama turned, and saw a young guy, around 17 with short hair pulled back into a small ponytail, who was wearing black and purple monk robes. On his shoulder was a child, also dressed strangely, with a fur vest on and a bow on top of his head. He sniffed the air, and although in his human form of Shuichi Minnamino his demon senses were weaker, he could still tell that the young boy was a kitsune.

"A kit. That's interesting. And a monk."

"Yes. Look at them. They're completely lost." It was true, they were looking around and talking to each other quietly.

"Do you think they found a hole in the barrier?" Kurama asked quietly.

Hiei snorted. "Hn. If there was a hole I would have known about it, and taken it back to the Makai. Besides, how many humans have survived in the Makai before? Not including some demons mates of course."

"Let's try to stay on topic. I'm going to go over and talk to them." Kurama walked over to the monk and waved in greeting. "Hello, you two look lost. I'm Shuichi Minnamino." The monk looked at him warily(hey too many people have Miroku hit on Kurama, and it ain't gonna happen here!)

"Yes I'm afraid we are. We're looking for our friends and we got separated. My name is Miroku, and this is Shippo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I see you are a monk." Kurama remarked. Miroku nodded. "It's a strange thing to see a Buddhist monk in Canada."

Miroku didn't answer. He was watching Hiei, who had come up very quickly behind Kurama to glare at the other two with his blood red eyes.

"And this is?" Miroku said to Kurama while looking at Hiei. Hiei 'hned' and said nothing, causing Kurama to sigh.

"This is Hiei." Hiei glared some more, just to make an impression, and crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku saw when he moved the outline of a katana under his cloak. Miroku gave him a good look over again, sensing his aura.

'_Another demon. And with a sword as well. He is someone to look out for, that's for sure.' _"It's nice to meet you Hiei." He said aloud. Hiei 'hned' again. Shippo's stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry." He moaned, and fell off Miroku's shoulder onto the ground.

"Shippo! Are you alright? Hang in there Shippo!"

Kurama looked at the young kit in concern. "He hasn't eaten today has he?"

Miroku shook his head. "Or yesterday. Neither have I. Now if you excuse us, the faster we find our friends the better." He picked up Shippo and made a move to leave, but stopped when Hiei spoke.

"Tell the kit to drop his illusion." Miroku stared. "You heard me. It is wasting the little bit of strength he has left."

Miroku dropped his head close to Shippo's ear. "Drop your disguise Shippo. You need to rest." He lifted his head up and looked at the two demons. "Who are you really and what do you want?" He asked.

Kurama raised his hands. "I will not hurt you, that I can assure you. I just want to help."

Miroku glared. "You know too much demon. I do not wish to be pulled into a fight, but if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He directed that toward Hiei, who pulled his katana from its sheath under his cloak and held it in front of him.

"I won't go easy on you monk." Hiei warned.

Miroku put Shippo safely on the ground and held his staff in front of him. "Neither will I."

"Now now, no one here needs to fight. Hiei knock it off." Kurama said as he attempted to break up the fight in progress.

The two sped away, running down the park. Hiei was surprised by the monk's speed, though he didn't show it. He had extremely good fighting skills for a monk, and blocked all of his attacks. He was just testing him though. If he had wanted him dead he would have done it a long time ago. He rushed at him, and the monk once again blocked his attack. He pushed him off, then reached into his robe and pulled out a sutra, which he threw at the fire youkai, who cut it as it burst into flames. It was just a distraction though, and he rushed at Hiei this time, hitting his sword with his staff and almost knocking him over. They held each others blocks and blows (that didn't sound right…) off, and stood there, basically growling at each other. Kurama sighed and reached behind his hair, pulling out a special rose seed that he had grown himself. It would look like a normal rose, but have no thorns. He flicked his wrist and his rose whip grew. Then he reached for another seed of the same type from behind his hair and grew that out as well. The other two didn't even notice, that is until they were starting to snake itself around them then firmly pinned their arms to their sides, forcing them to stop their fighting.

"That's enough I think." He said firmly. Miroku struggled against his bond and Hiei just glared at him.

"Was that really necessary fox?" He asked while maintaining his glare.

"I think so, the kit over there is starving, and I think it is necessary to help these two out instead of fighting with them don't you?" He said while meeting Hiei's eyes.

-There's something more than that I assume?—Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

-Of course. But I expect we will find out whether my assumptions are correct in a short amount of time.—He replied and broke off the connection. "Now then, can I let you two go, or will you keep fighting?" The two both glared at him but he took that as a yes. "Alright then…" The thornless rose-whips unwrapped themselves from around the two and grew back into seeds, which Kurama put back into their special spot, small braids in the back of his hair. He grabbed another seed, scratched a small spot on the ground and planted it, then covered it back up and put his hand over it. In about 3 seconds a small shrub had grown, and on it were several bright red berries. He popped one off and put it in his mouth. "Mmm. Strawberries." He explained to the other two, who were looking at him like he was crazy. By means of an explanation he picked them all and brought them over to the kit, who was almost passed out from hunger and exhaustion.

"Here." He said as he offered him a berry. "Eat. You need to build up your strength."

Shippo looked hungrily at the strawberries, then shoved them all in his mouth and barely even chewed before he swallowed. He looked up at Kurama, and said "Wow I feel much better! What were those?"

Kurama smiled. "Glad to hear you like them. They are strawberries that I crossbred with a special plant from the makai to fill up your stomach."

Shippo seemed confused. "The Makai? Where's that?"

"Isn't that where you're from?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Shippo! Miroku!" a voice yelled out.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried. He ran as fast as he could towards a girl in a Japanese school uniform, who was standing with another girl and a guy with long white hair. InuYasha and Forest.

"Shippo! Thank God you're all right! I was so worried about you!" The girl Kurama supposed was Kagome said. She looked up to the monk Miroku. "Miroku! I'm glad you found Shippo! Are you ok?"

Miroku too ran over."Kagome! InuYasha! Yes I'm fine, though a fair bit hungry. Are you two alright? I know you were injured InuYasha." He stopped for a second to look at InuYasha's clothes. "Where did you get those! You didn't steal then did you?"

"No I didn't steal them! Why does everyone think that!"

"Well InuYasha, this is _you _we're talking about…" Shippo said. InuYasha growled and smacked him over the head. "WAAA! Kagome InuYasha hit me!"

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome said. InuYasha smacked into the ground with an "ack" and layed there for a few seconds.

"What di'ja do that for Kagome!" He yelled once he got back up.

"Because you're being mean to him. He's just a kid."

"Getting back on topic. Where did you get those clothes them InuYasha?"

He jerked a clawed thumb at Forest you was having a whispered conversation with a squirrel under a tree. "She gave 'em to me and gave me a place to stay during the night."

Forest looked up when she heard someone was talking about her and looked at the others. "What about what what now?" She questioned. Miroku was over there in a heartbeat.

"Hello miss. I'm extremely thankful you helped out my friend here. But may I ask you a serious question?"

"Uh…Sure?"

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"…Wait a minute what!"

"I said will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Forest gave him a blank look. "You are so not serious."

"Well…"

She slapped him on the face then scrambled away. "PERVERT! InuYasha your friend is a freaky pervert!" She got up and looked at his clothes. "Wait, aren't you a monk? Don't monks have to take a vow of chastity or something like that?"

-What did he ask?—HuntSong had landed on her shoulder again, frightening away the squirrel despite Forest's reassurances.

"He asked me to have his young." She replied while still staring at the monk who was rubbing his face. HuntSong glared at him.

-I can take off his ear if you want.—he offered while screeching at him. –One quick snap and it's off.—

"It's ok I think he's learned his lesson." She took her eyes off Miroku to look at the snickering InuYasha, Shippo, and Kagome, but saw Kurama and Hiei. She walked over to them. "Weren't you supposed to come over to my house at 12 or something?" She asked Kurama teasingly.

"Yes well, Hiei decided to pick a fight with Miroku over there. I suppose he decided to pick a fight with you too. Remind me not to ask you to bear my children." He said while flashing a smile.

"Yeah well, since you're here, you wanna help us find InuYasha's last friend?"

"Ok. We may have to leave soon though to go wake up our associates." They walked back over to the group of others.

"So…This is?" Forest asked gesturing to the two newcomers.

"I'm Shippo, and that's Miroku. Who are you?" The small kitsune said. Forest knelt down beside him.

"I'm Forest. And this is HuntSong." She said. Shippo stared with wonder at HuntSong. "Wow, how did you get him to go on your shoulder like that?"

"He's my friend. I invited him to land there so he does. How about I tell you the whole story later. Ok?" Shippo nodded. "How about we find your other friend now. Um…Which way Kagome? Or do you want me to look? You guys can have a rest if you want." She added after Kagome's stomach growled.

"If you could that would be great."

"Alrighties. Just tell me what I'm looking for here."

"Ok, she's a girl around my height, who is either wearing a long green skirt and a white and pink top or some black and pink armor. She has long hair, and carries a pack and a huge boomerang kind of weapon. Um, she also has a two tailed demon cat with her, named Kilala. Her name is Sango. Does that help?" Kagome said all in one breath. Forest nodded. "Yeppers! HuntSong stay here, and I'll be back soon!" She looked around, and when she saw there was no one else looking ran and jumped into the air, changing into a bald eagle, a form which could cover a lot of ground quickly, and almost effortlessly. The people who hadn't seen her changed before stared at her in awe, and the others just watched her fly away.

She caught a thermal almost immediately and floated up, almost lazily floating on the breeze. The wind was warm, and it was a perfect day for flying. '_Now, where should I look? It seems as if they are all kind of in this same area, so I'll just kinda cruise around a bit and see if I can spot her.' _ She wheeled around, looking for anyone who matched Kagome's description. After about 5 minutes, she started to head back to the park, but decided to go back over to the direction of her house. Sure enough, one street over from her house Sango was wandering around with the demon cat on her shoulder. '_Bingo' _She followed her for a bit to make sure of her direction then headed back to the others. It was perfect, she was going straight in the direction of her house! She touched down in the park, transforming into her human form.

"So?" InuYasha asked when she had landed.

"Found her, and she's heading straight for my house. If we start heading that way now we should be able to catch her. Where did Kurama and Hiei go?" She asked as she got sidetracked.

"They went to go wake up their friends." Kagome explained. Forest nodded her head.

"Shall we go find Sango?" Miroku suggested. Everyone nodded and started walking in different directions.

"Um, guys? My house is this way." Forest said while pointing in the right direction. Everyone kind of walked over like they had meant to go in that direction it the first place while Forest laughed at them.

So they set out once again, while Kurama and Hiei walked over to the apartment that Kuwbara and Yusuke shared, hoping they would wake up quickly.

-Yusuke and Kuwa-

Yusuke and Kuwabara were disappointed to find out that Koenma and Botan had come over even earlier than Kurama and Hiei, and woke them up instead of just watching TV or something.

"But did you come so damn early!" Yusuke yelled from the bathroom, still not letting it go.

"Because I think we should get there early. That's why. And because I'm your boss and I can do whatever I want." Koenma in his teenage form said smugly. Kuwabara sat on the couch falling asleep and Botan was trying in vain to find something edible in the fridge. Unfortunately, most of the food that had at one point been edible was on the counter, and consisted of pizza, KFC, and McDonalds.

"Kuwabara this is disgusting! Don't you two ever clean?" She exclaimed after opening a box of pizza to find some form of evolving goo on it.

"Clean?" Kuwabara asked as he tried the new word out.

"Oh God…Yusuke hurry up your apartment is disgusting!"

"Maybe I should just buy them a little shack to live in. It doesn't cost hardly any money, and they can keep all the mold in it they want." Koenma mused.

Yusuke stepped out of the bathroom. "Don't even think about it." He saw Kuwabara sleeping and flashed an evil grin, then took off his shoe and threw it at him.

"Hey who did that!" He yelled stupidly.

"No one Kuwabara. That shoe fell from the ceiling." Yusuke said innocently.

"I knew those upstairs neighbors were forming some kind of conspiracy against us! Throwing shoes through the ceiling! Jeez how low is that!"

He continued ranting on in a loud voice and was about to be interrupted either by Yusuke's laughs or Koenma asking why he would consider having him as a spirit detective when the phone did a little buzzy thing that meant someone wanted to come up. Yusuke ran to the phone to pick it up, but was cut off by Botan, who snatched the phone and ran to a corner.

"Hello?" She asked in a goody goody voice while Yusuke glared at her and everything went silent.

"Botan? Why are you in Yusuke's apartment?" Kurama asked on the other side of the phone downstairs.

"Kurama? We came to wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara. Are you there for the same reason?"

"Yes yes. Koenma didn't want to be late. He woke me up early as well." Botan turned and glared at her employer. "You can come on up. The other two are almost ready. I warn you, it's a pigsty up here!" She pressed the pound button that would let them up twice.

Downstairs there was a big buzzing noise and the door unlocked and opened. Kurama grabbed the door handle and walked in, while Hiei glared at the strange automatic door. Kurama walked to the elevator and pushed a small silver button that would bring the elevator down from it's magical place in the sky. (sorry couldn't help it! I've always wanted to say that!) The elevator binged and the doors opened, and the two stepped inside. Kurama pressed the sixth floor button and the doors closed again, trapping them in an elevator with a funny smell and gross elevator music. It jerked as it went up, making Kurama a little nervous, then finally stopped, on the fifth floor. Kurama raised his eyebrow and pressed the sixth button again. All that happened was the doors shut, then opened again. He pressed it again, a little harder, and the elevator dropped a bit, all the lights went off, and it shuddered a bit.

"Guess that didn't work. Ah well, on to the stairs…" Kurama stepped out of the broken elevator with Hiei following to a huge sign that said 'STAIRS'. They opened the door and were up the one flight of stairs in about 5 seconds.

"Remind me why we didn't take the stairs before. It would have been faster." Hiei said as they walked to their friends' door.

"I don't know. Human laziness must be rubbing off on me." They knocked once, and Botan answered the door. She already had her coat and shoes on, and Koenma was behind her.

"Ok, you're here, we're here, let's _go._" She said while rushing out the door and plowing into Kurama, who gave her a questioning look. "Something in there _moved. _It was a bunch of mould and it moved! How is that possible? I think they're food is evolving into an intelligent life form. It's disgusting! So now can we leave?"

"Yes, I suppose if their leftovers are evolving, we should leave. Besides we don't want to be late. Forest had already found most of InuYasha's friends."

They walked down the hall, and as Botan headed for the elevator, Kurama stopped her.

"Stairs would be a good idea." He said and walked over to the door to the stairs.

"Why?" Botan questioned.

"Because he broke the elevator." Hiei said simply and walked over to the door to the stairs with everyone following.

Six flights of stairs later, they all emerged onto the street and blinked in the bright august sun.

"Which way was her house now?" Koenma asked. Kurama pointed to the east. "Ok team, you catch up. Let's go Botan." Koenma commanded.

"How the hell are you getting there then?" Yusuke asked the child prince.

"Botan will fly me over there. I'm not going to walk."

"No way! Open a portal to her house!"

"Why should we waste energy when you can walk? You have legs!"

"So do you! Make a damn portal!"

"No, I have to know someone who's been there to do it you dolt."

"Duh you dolt! Kurama and Hiei were there yesterday! Make a damn portal!"

Koenma was speechless for a second but then he simply sighed. "Fine Yusuke you win. Kurama, where exactly was it?"

"I'll make it myself Koenma. But may I suggest moving somewhere a little less public?"

Koenma looked at the busy street and over behind the building, where the dumpsters were kept. "There looks like a good place."

Kurama nodded, and they all walked over to the smelly dumpster place and Kurama summoned a green energy ball in his hand, which he threw to the ground and a portal was summoned. It twisted green, yellow, blue and silver, and all of them basically got sucked in before they could jump. They emerged at the side of Forest's house, all in a tumbled heap of people.

"Oops, sorry everyone." Kurama apologized as everyone got up and groaned.

Botan rubbed her head where it had smacked against the ground. "Next time I'm flying."

"Sango! How I've missed you!" A male voice said in the background.

"Miroku? Gah, Miroku what are you doing?" A female voice said. "AHH! You pervert! Can't you even give a proper hello without groping my butt! What is your problem!"

"He can't even hold off on groping her butt this once…that's sad…"Another voice said. Everyone leaned to one side, and saw that there was a group of strange looking people in front of the house, including Forest with Huntsong still on her shoulder, who was watching the scene with amusement written clearly all over her face. Suddenly she stiffened and sniffed the air deeply, then looked over at the side of her house, seeing the large group there.

_'Whoa, that's a ton of people, especially with this other group here too.' _Forest did a small salute-like wave to Kurama, who waved back, and to Hiei, who did nothing. The group walked out on the lawn, looking around at their surroundings. Forest looked each one over. There was a big guy with orange hair, a average sized guy with slicked back black hair (what a punk), a girl with light blue hair that didn't look like it was dyed, and a kinda tall guy with brown hair, a forehead tattoo that said "JR" and a blue pacifier in his mouth. '_Not normal people either…why does that guy have a pacifier?'_ She walked over to them. "Um, Hi?" The people all looked at her, or more accurately, at the large bird who was looking each of them over on her shoulder. The girl with the blue hair stepped up cheerfully to her and stuck her hand out.

"Hello! I'm Botan! You must be….Forest?" Forest nodded. "Cool! And this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, who we just call Kuwbara, and Koenma." She pointed to each one in turn.

"Uh yeah…Hi? I like your hair…" Forest said lamely. Too many people around her bothered her, especially of she didn't know them.

"Thank you! It's natural." She said while flicking a stray piece over her shoulder.

'_Ahhh…Too many people…and she's way to happy…ahh…play it cool Forest, play it cool…' _"Um, would everyone like to step inside now that…uh, everyone is here for whatever reason? And, don't touch the cat, or the hamsters mice or rats. Most of them don't like strangers. The dog is ok though, but he jumps, so watch out for that."

She walked to the door, and the immense crowd of strange looking people, 11 in all, followed her in like a line of little ducks (aww…adorable image). Deuce and Emma looked up from where they had been laying on the couch, and Deuce bolted to the door, while Emma coolly trotted up behind.

"Hey baby! How you guys doin'?" Forest asked as HuntSong flew off her shoulder to land on a nearby chair, and Deuce jumped up on her to lick her face.

-We ran out of water, but mostly we were just bored. So…this is the group demon boy wanted to bring.—He walked around to each and sniffed them as everyone looked around the house.

-Hmm, they don't look like much to me…-Emma mused as she too walked up to the group of people just standing in the front entrance.

"Wow a kitty!" Said Kuwabara. He obviously hadn't listened to anything that Forest had given as a warning, and was making messed up clucking noises to call the cat to him. "Here kitty kitty kitty! Come to Kuwabara! Come on pretty kitty!"

Emma walked calmly up to him and made it look like she was going to rub against his hand, then quickly turned around and scratched his face then bit his hand, all in the time it took Yusuke to get out a short 'ha'. Needless to say, everyone was laughing at the stupid fool who decided to try and pet the 'kitty'.

-I am not a kitty you idiot. I feel bad for the ones who live with him. Or even be around him for a couple of minutes.—She said coldly. Investigations done, she jumped on Forest's shoulder and glared at the big orange oaf, who was still ow-ing about the scratch on his face and the bite on his hand.

"Hn. You idiot. I wonder if I split your head open would there even be anything in there?" Hiei remarked.

"Hey shut up shorty!"

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"No…."

"Umm, how about we go into the family room and sit down? Uh…yes, would that be good?" Forest asked as she was still a little nervous around the large group. Everyone answered 'yes' and took off their shoes, going to sit down in the family room which was about 10 steps, including the stairs, away. They had to bring in chairs from the kitchen though, seeing as how there was only 2 medium sized couches and 2 arm chairs. Kurama and Koenma each took an armchair, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara took one couch, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku took another, Hiei and InuYasha sat on the kitchen chairs, and Forest sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"So Forest, Kurama and Hiei tell me you are a little unusual," Koenma began.

"Ah crap! I forgot! They need food!" Forest said, as she quickly got up and pointed at InuYasha's group, all looking tired and hungry. "Sorry, hold on a sec. What do you guys want?"

"Anything would be good Forest." Miroku said with a smile. All the others just nodded in agreement.

"Um…Ok…Hold on a minute I'll see what we have…." She ran up the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards… Hmm…For having a ton of food they didn't have much…maybe soup? It was quick and filling, and yummy. "Soup good? Yes?" They nodded. She put the water on to boil on the stove then added the soup package, and left it to cook. She headed back down into the family room, stopping only to let HuntSong up on her shoulder. She took her place back on the floor, with Deuce and Emma sitting on either side of her, and HuntSong back on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said to Koenma. "But they said they haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. It'll be about 10 minutes by the way." She added quickly to InuYasha's group. "And, I get nervous around big groups of people, so if I seem a little off, just ignore it."

"That's alright, now what I wanted to talk to you about was," Koenma got cut off again by a bright light that suddenly appeared next to Forest, then faded. Within that light was a man of about 18 or 19, with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes that had flecks of green in them. He wore a dark green cloak with a hood and brown baggy pants, and a white simple shirt to complete the old fashion hunter outfit. On his back was a huge longbow, carved with intricate patterns and designs, mostly of animals, and leaves. At his waist there was a long curved dagger that hung without a sheath, also carved with animal designs along the blade, and the handle was made of silver with dark jade inlays.

He looked down at Forest and smiled. "Finally, we meet face to face. Hello Forest."

Forest gasped. It was the voice that spoke to her! The very same one that had led her to InuYasha the previous day, and the one that had been with her all of her life. "You're…You're….Who are you?" She managed to choke out.

Koenma got up and gave a short bow. "Lord Kiba. It's good to see you again."

Forest looked back and forth between the two. "Lord Kiba?" She echoed, confused out of her mind. She scrambled up and looked at him.

"Yes. I must admit, it is a great thing to meet my chosen face to face for once. I didn't particularly like talking mind to mind. It always feels better when you talk to the real person." He said with a smile.

"Chosen? What does that mean?"

"Lord Kiba, if I may?" Kurama said politely. Kiba nodded. "Forest, if you are a god's chosen, it means that they have chosen you to do their will for them. They have given you powers similar to that particular god, and traits of whatever they command. Does that sum it up?"

"Yes, thank you very much. Do you understand now Forest? This is why you are different." Kiba explained.

Forest sat down hard, on the ground. "But…why me?"

"Before you are born, the gods can tell what kind of person you will be under certain circumstances. One of the gods is my divine sister, Fate, well, you can guess what her job is. She knows all about the future, all the possibilities of every person, and the major events that will occur, though she cannot tell even us what will happen directly, she can give hints. Mine was to pick a chosen, for one will be needed. She told me the day you were to be born, not your name or your parents, and then I had to find you. Seeing you would be perfect, and that you indeed had more wild in you than almost all humans, I gave you some of my power." Kiba explained. "A god's chosen is a special honor, and as humans grow away from us, many of us choose not to even pick one, unless in a time of great need. In fact, Koenma, a demi-god, but capable of having a chosen nonetheless, has assembled a team to help take care of spirit world. I assume they are these fine people?" He added, looking over at the tantei on the other side of the room.

"Yes." Koenma said. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are my spirit detectives, and Botan is my head ferry girl."

Kiba gave a small bow. "It is an honor to meet the famous spirit detectives of Koenma." He looked over at InuYasha's group on the other side of the room. "Ah. You must be Kagome." He said. Kagome nodded, looking as confused as everyone else. Suddenly, there was another blinding light, this time a pink and blue instead of the green and goldish-brown of Kiba. A woman, dressed in a beautiful priestess kimono who also wore armor emerged, her long hair flowing down her back in torrents, and her blue eyes sparkling. Kilala suddenly gave a small but loud mew and jumped off Sango's shoulder and into the new woman's arms.

"It is wonderful to see you again my old friend." The woman said, delight showing in her voice. Kilala purred loudly. The Inu gang all stared at the woman, knowing they had seen her before, but not where. It was Miroku who figured it out at last.

"Lady Midoriko?" He said his eyes wide. "You were made a goddess?"

"Yes Miroku. I was. I have been watching over you all ever since the jewel entered your world once again. I made it so the well would take Kagome back to the era of the warring states, where all of you would meet, and help each other."

"But I thought your soul was trapped within the jewel. That's what Myoga told us." InuYasha said.

"It is. Inside of the jewel is my human existence. I am not all I was when I was alive, and half of my soul is still trapped fighting those demons. In this way I am still connected to the jewel, and that is why I have entrusted you all to take it back from Naraku, and all the evil in the world. But, this is not your current mission. Now, Kagome. You are also a god's chosen. I chose you to be the new protector of the jewel. Your powers are equal to mine when I was your age, however, since you have had no training, they have not reached their full potential. Your powers are far greater than the previous keeper of the jewel, the priestess Kikyo, even though you are indeed a reincarnation of her. But now, this is not a time to talk about your mission in the past. You have all been here, to help Lord Kiba with this mission."

"But Lady Midoriko, I still have so many questions," Kagome began.

"The time is not now child. Listen to Lord Kiba as he gives you your instructions."

Kiba nodded to Midoriko. "Yes, I believe that is enough for them now isn't it? I suppose everyone is wondering why they are here, how they are here, and so on. They are all here because I needed to bring the 3 teams together to fight for this world successfully. However, I see that others have not come. Was there a problem in bringing them?" He asked Midoriko.

"They had no reason in coming through the well. I shall bring them now if you wish it brother."

"If you would." Midoriko once more disappeared as she was enveloped in the bright pink and blue of her goddess power. "Forest indeed had no reason for going to Japan, where the two other teams were located. So, I asked my brother, Thailin, god of travel, to simply redirect a rip in the barrier between the Ningenkai and Makai to send the demons here, ensuring that Koenma would send his team here. Next, I asked Midoriko if her well would send the people she selected to any place desired, and any time. The answer, as you should know, was yes, and she redirected that so you all came into this place instead of the Higurashi shrine. You are all able to speak English, as I thought this was necessary incase you for any reason had to spend more time here than planned." He stopped for a breath. It seemed the only people who really followed him were Kurama, Koenma and Miroku.

"Obviously, I have been jabbering on for long enough, but not really making my point. At this very moment, a multi-billionaire is designing products he says will better the earth, that will better the environment and the economy. However, all this is a lie. He is in fact a chaos demon named Senshimaru, who has been doing business under the guise of Robert Leilan for over 10 years. In his factory, he has been gathering stray demons that have come through the barrier to wage a war on all the things that are wild. That is the plants, the water, the earth, and the animals. Everything will be affected by this, but all that is wild will die. Senshimaru will feed off the darkness that overcomes the earth, and next he will attempt to go against the weaker gods."

The atmosphere came from confused to confused and shocked. A demon that would be so powerful he could beat the gods? Something that seemed so impossible turned into truth as it was told to all the people sitting in the small family room of Forest's house. Silence was all that could be heard in the room until a sizzling, popping noise was heard.

"Ah! The damn soup!" Forest said. She jumped up and took the soup off the stove, pouring it into several bowls and leaving the rest on the stove so it would stay warm. She brought a bowl to each of Midoriko's team, and told the others they could have some if they wished to, then she sat down once again and stared at the ceiling.

"So I'm not a regular human, I never will be, I'm surrounded by a whole bunch of two-leggers who aren't only humans, but demons and gods, I'm supposed to fight in a war to stop a demon who will eventually kill everything that is wild and then will be able to kill the gods." Forest said with a look of shock still on her face. "Wait, there's more to this isn't there? You said 3 teams. One person, doesn't make a team." She pointed out.

Kiba grinned. "Right you are. Are you ready to meet the rest of your team?"

Without waiting for an answer, a light like Kiba's flashed in the room once again. When that had died down, there stood 3 teenage looking guys. Who just happened to be more demons.

One was a bat demon. He had large, leathery bat wings sticking out from in-between his shoulder blades as well as long pointed ears, fangs, and claws. His eyes were a dark color that looked like black, and his hair was short except for his bangs, that swept over half of his face, covering one eye. He wore a white vest with a black shirt underneath that had it's sleeves ripped off. His pants were baggy and black as well. On his neck he had strung a shell on a leather cord. He looked around at everything with interest.

Another was a fox, which was obvious by his large fox ears and fox tail, which were both black. His hair was also black, but not the blue-black like a raven that the bat's was. He wore a silver vest and blue pants, with a long sleeved shirt underneath. His eyes were an icy blue, and on his neck on a long silver chain was a small icicle that didn't melt. He looked unemotionally around the room, not really caring that he was there.

Next was a wolf demon. He had just regular pointed ears, not long ones like the bat. He was dressed in the traditional armor/fur clothing style of most wolf demon clans, and wore an armor breastplate and fur shoulder pads (think Kouga for that part), as well as fur breech type pants and a fur sash around his waist. He had a long wolf tail that flicked a little behind him, but he looked very shy, and was staring at the floor rather than at the people. He had long grayish hair that was flecked with black that he kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were brown, and like the other two he had claws and fangs.

"Well Forest, meet your team, Akiyo, Kuroi, and Shikamaru."

-End chapter-

Forest: Yessss! I finally…FINALLY got it up! That took so long! I'm really REALLY sorry! I had the most horrible case of writer's block EVER. Didn't I Kurama?

Kurama: Yes she really did.

Forest: See?

Hiei: That's no excuse. You said you would be quick with this chapter.

Forest: ((sneezes)) So I lied. It's funny because I wrote the beginning author notes when I started writing the chapter, and then I was sick, but got better, then got sick, and got better, and now I'm sick again! What is with that! ((cough))

InuYasha: ((looks bored)) Aren't you supposed to be throwing a party or something?

Forest: I am? Why?

Sesshomaru: For your tenth chapter.

Forest: ((grins)) Oh yeah! But first…..I have to say that I'm sorry I missed Christmas and New Years…but Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Presents for everyone! ((throws presents at everyone expect Kuwabara.))

Kuwabara: Where's mine?

Forest: In the toilet.

Kurama: That's not nice Forest!

Forest: No seriously! It is in the toilet! My brother put it there.

Kuwabaka: Aww…((goes to get present out of toilet)) It's soggy!

Forest: It ain't my fault!

Everyone: ((opens presents to find chocolate and a teddy bear)) ….O.o ((stares at Forest))

Forest: Hey I'm low on money and I dunno what you guys want! Jeez blame everything on me!

Kouga: You gave them to us!

Forest: True…but Steve picked them out! I blame you Mr. Pirate man! Captain No Pants!

Everyone: ….

Forest: It's my cousin ok. Jeez, you all met him in my other fic…On with party! ((pulls rope that is hanging from the ceiling with duct tape.))

Rope: ((falls down))

Forest: ((stares at rope)) Well that was cheap. Oh well. ((snaps fingers, and room turns into party room again))

Miroku: Where is this?

Forest: It's my secret pirate ship, the S.S Better than Your Ship! Ahahah! ((is dressed in pirate clothes)) Yes, well, onto the party! ((turns on Linkin Park/Jay Z CD.)) Woot! ((starts to dance))

Everyone: ((stares))

Forest: Why you not dance?

Hiei: Because there's only guys here fool!

Forest: Oops! ((pulls another rope that falls down)) Curses! ((snaps fingers, and all girls come in, grab their men and dance.)) Now 'tis a party!

Boys: ((All are dancing crappilly except Sesshy, Kurama Hiei, and Kouga, who aren't dancing at all))

Forest: ((Walks over)) I need a dance partner….but who to choose? Hmmm….

Sesshy, Kouga, Kurama and Hiei: look nervous

Forest: How bout I let the reviewers decide! And, I need a separate vote for Romances! The choices are these four stunning examples of men, and my OCs, who I obviously described in the past chappy. Seriously, I can't get much further without starting the layout for the romance, so I want you all to go to that little button at the bottom of the screen that says 'review' and click it and tell me! The review button is my friend and yours! Now please, tell me which one should I have with Forest! PLEASE!

Hiei: ((panicking)) Don't pick me don't pick me…..

Sesshy: ((loses his cool and looks around in a frightened manner))

Kurama: laughs nervously

Kouga: ((looks over at Kagome)) But I wanna be with Kagome! KAGOME SAVE ME! PLEASE SAVE ME!

Forest: ((looks insulted)) I'm not that bad am I? AM I! Please please please PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. More secrets

Chapter 11 

Forest: ((is on a pirate ship setting off a cannon)) Die Captain No Pants!

Hiei: What the hell!

Forest: Arr, I be killin' that scallywag of a pirate Captain No Pants! He says I stole his ship, the S.S Better than Your Ship! I didn't! I just stole the name!

Captain No Pants: And for that you will die! ((fires cannon))

Kurama/InuYasha: O.o…

Hiei: What is wrong with you? Isn't that your cousin?

Forest: Yes but he desecrated my honor! I just stole the name idiot! ((fires little toy cannon and hits Captain No Pants in the forehead.))

Captain No Pants: ((gasps)) Oh no you didn't! Go forth my helicopter teenage mutant ninja turtles with laser eyes! Board her ship and take all demons captive! My turtles will kill your demon crew!

Sesshomaru: ((raises eyebrow)) Demon crew?

InuYasha: I didn't agree to that!

Hiei/Akiyo/Kouga/Kurama/Miroku: Neither did I!

Forest: Miroku you're not a demon!

Miroku: Oh yeah! So I just get to sit there then! Sweet deal!

Forest: And you all will be my pirate crew! Including you Yusuke you're a part demon that counts! ((grabs a box of pirate clothes and puts them on all the demons)) Ahaha! Now go fight the turtles!

All the demons: ((looking at their pirate clothes))….

Forest: Ahhh! The turtles are here! ((looks at turtles crawling on to deck)) Fight! Go! ((gets in a sword fight with a turtle))

Hiei: Why do we always have to do crazy things for this baka onna?

Kouga: No idea.

All: ((start fighting evil turtles))

Forest: Avast ye scallywags! I own my own characters only! If ye can't figure that out you be a moron! ((fights cousin's evil turtles))

* * *

"My team? These guys are my team?" Forest asked, trying to keep her eyes from popping out of her head.

"Yes. I hope you will all work together to stop this threat. Now Midoriko should be arriving with the other two in about 15 seconds." Kiba said as he looked at the clock on the TV (from my digital cable box! It's legal!). Sure enough, in 15 seconds Midoriko appeared once more with two more people.

"Ah! Sesshomaru what the hell?" InuYasha yelled. "And that damn wolf? I'm not working with them!"

Sesshomaru looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on InuYasha. "Hello little brother. Normally I would not agree to work with humans and half breeds such as yourself, but I think it would be wise to obey a goddess' orders don't you?"

"And what do you mean a damn wolf you mutt?" Kouga demanded.

"Peace you three. You will in fact work with each other. All of you must. There is no way this will work without you all. You must also share your wisdom with each other. Share your skills, and everyone will benefit. You must also collect more people to the side of good, for we alone will not survive this threat." Midoriko said. She looked like she was going to say something else when she suddenly cocked her head to one side, as though listening to something. "I am sorry, I must leave. Kiba, please fill in the others, and do what you must. Good luck to you all." And she was gone.

"Wait a minute. You mean, that we have to fight in a war with all these weird people we don't even know? I mean who are these people?" Yusuke said.

"The two newcomers are Sesshomaru, and Kouga. There is InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala. For you, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Lord Koenma."

Koenma sighed. "It's nice to get called 'Lord Koenma' instead of 'toddler'."

"Don't get used to it toddler. Hey is there something wrong with her?" Yusuke said pointing at Forest, who was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, nervously ripping a piece of paper up. Her eyes darted around the room.

"Uh, sorry. Excuse me please. Sorry.." was all she could ramble. Really a big crowd of strangers upset her a lot. And she was supposed to spend how long with all of them? There was no way she would be able to do it. "Uh I need to…outside." She went to the sliding patio door and opened it, being followed by Deuce who she had failed to notice in her nervousness. Once there, she turned her leg muscles into ones similar to a cat's, and jumped up into a large branch of her favorite tree. She closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk, hitting her head against it repeatedly. Deuce sat down below, keeping watch.

It wasn't just the fact that she was surrounded by such a large group of strange humanoids, but also that she just found out there was more than one god. The fact that there were more than just a few demons close by, and the fact she had to trust these people to ultimately save a part of the world that was more common to her than human nature. Her, someone who always knew there was something different about her, was a wild god's chosen. It really was too much. There was a sudden rustling and Deuce growled below. She opened one eye to see the bat demon, whose name had escaped her, settling on her branch.

"Hello." He said in a pleasant, easygoing voice. "My name is Akiyo. You looked pretty freaked out in there, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Deuce, being way too overprotective, began his big booming bark. "Ouch, loud little thing isn't he?"

"Yeah. Deuce be quiet." The barking ceased. "Uh yeah. I'm alright I guess. Just being pulled into this it's….weird…Yeah I'm Forest."

"Yes I know. I find your house very interesting by the way. I've never been in a human house. There are so many weird things here!"

Forest looked at him curiously. "Where are you from then?"

"The Eastern province of the Makai. I must also say it's a lot quieter here too. There's always war between the clans in the Makai. I like the quiet, it doesn't hurt my ears." He wiggled his long bat ears at her and she giggled. "Do you want to go back inside? I think everyone's waiting for you to cool down a bit before they get talking again."

Forest looked over towards the house. "Yeah, having a house full of strangers isn't really an appealing thought. I gotta leave the door open this time though. When there's too many people in a place I freak out a bit." She stretched out a bit and jumped to the ground. Akiyo also jumped down, making sure his wings were folded close to his body so he wouldn't get them caught on any branches. "One thing though…" Forest started, looking over at Akiyo who had began to walk inside, but stopped. "Can I see your wings?"

Akiyo laughed but walked over and spread them out. Forest looked at them. "Whooo. So awesome! You made my day Akiyo!" She laughed. They walked back inside, Deuce following close behind. Once inside, Forest grabbed the coffee table and pulled it nearer to the door, then sat on it. "Now that I've had a breather…..Ok. So…..What are we going to do exactly?" Saying this, she was completely oblivious to rather large argument taking place with Kouga, Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"I will not work with the bastard of a brother of mine!" (Guess who? Aha)

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter little brother."

"And what about that damn wolf! I don't want him near me!"

"As if I would leave Kagome alone here with only you to protect her!"

"This is where she always goes you idiot!"

"Well technically not this place…"

"Stay out of this Kagome I can handle this damn mutt!"

"I would rephrase your words wolf. My brother may be a half-demon, but he is a dog demon. Our clan could destroy yours without a thought."

"Finally he says something good about me."

"I was protecting our clan name, not you. I would really care less whether you live or die, although your death would make the world a much better place."

Deuce go outside, you too Emma.—Forest said silently. She went up behind the new demons and tapped them on the shoulders, muttering the words "Follow them." She also jerked her thumb out the door at Kurama, who nodded and walked outside. Forest calmly walked over to Deuce's "box", a plastic basket that held his leash and such things, and pulled out a silent dog whistle. The humans and gods all looked on in amusement as Forest put in a pair of orange earplugs and put the shiny silver whistle to her mouth, and blew.

"AHHH!" InuYasha and Kouga screamed putting their hands over their ears. Sesshomaru grimaced and shut his eyes in pain. He held one arm up to cover his one ear.

Forest stopped the whistle and pulled the earplugs out of her ears(well duh…). "Drastic measures needed to be taken there. Fighting like morons like that. Pathetic! By the way I'm Forest!"

She took a closer look at the newcomers. Sesshomaru was tall, but about the same size as Kouga, the wolf. Sesshomaru wore a silk kimono, white with red patterns on them, a piece of armor over one shoulder, and a plate that went over his stomach and chest. On his waist he had a yellow and purple tie belt thing, and two swords, one in a sheath and one without. He wore silk baggy pants and simple black boots. The most intriguing thing about his outfit to her was a bug fluffy thing on his shoulder. It was very long, and looked extremely soft. He was himself, a very hansom (understatement!) man, with long silver hair like InuYasha, but longer, and parted at the front. He had twin stripes of a magenta color, demon markings Forest figured, on his cheeks and on his wrists. He also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, just above his golden eyes, also the same as InuYasha. She was disappointed to see that although he was a dog demon, like InuYasha, his ears were simply pointed instead of actually being dog ears. He had fangs in his mouth, and his hands were clawed. Wait a minute, he only had one arm! She wondered how he had lost that arm. He looked very cold indeed as he glared at her and her evil dog whistle, but Forest guessed correctly that he didn't smile much, if at all.

Kouga, the wolf, was about the same size as Sesshomaru, slightly taller than InuYasha, and roughly the same size as Kuroi. His long hair was black, his bangs pushed up by a fur headband, and the rest tied into a high ponytail. Almost everything he wore was fur, something Forest looked at with disgust. He wore fur shoulder pads, fur legwarmer type things, and a fur covering type thing over his legs. He also wore a single piece of armor over his chest. His arms and legs were mostly bare, though at his wrists he wore fur wrist bands. He too carried a sword, tucked into a fur sash around his waist. A brown wolf tail flicked out behind him. His eyes were a sky blue, and his skin tanned, as if he spent all his time in the sun. He too had fangs, and claws, even on his feet Forest was somehow amused to see. They were bare except for a bit of cloth over his arches. He too, as well as InuYasha, glared at her.

"Sorry, but I had to break up the fighting somehow didn't I? Everyone always blames me for everything…" She muttered.

"But you're the one who blew the whistle." Kouga pointed out.

Forest shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter, everyone always blames me for everything anyways." She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Uh oh. Um, everyone be quiet?" she suggested as she ran to the door silently. Maybe she could pretend to not be home? She looked out the little peephole and saw one of her best friends, Mariah, standing there with all of her sleeping stuff. Her eyes widened. "DAMN! I forgot I'm supposed to be having a sleepover! Everyone get in the backyard!" She ran through the kitchen and down the stairs, pulling everyone out of their spots and pushing them outside.

"Hey what are you doing!" Yusuke yelled as she threw him outside, in the most literal sense.

"I forgot that my friend was sleeping over for 2 nights! We made these plans like 2 months ago! God what do I do what do I do…." She started running around in circles. Kurama grabbed her shoulders, stopping her spinning rampage, and pushed her towards the door. "Go answer the door, see if there's any way to get out of it."

"But I can't! The reason she's staying is because _her _parents are going out of town too! Gah! What do I do what do I do…." The door bell rang four more times. "Gah!"

"Go get the damn door!" Yusuke yelled. Forest sighed and ran to the door, only after pushing Yusuke from the view of the patio door.

"Everyone stay there." She walked up to the door and was greeted by a small Filipino girl with long black hair, dressed in the punk fashion. "Hey Iya!" she said loudly using her nickname for her.

"Hey Michelle! What took ya so long?" Mariah said as she went inside and put her bags down.

"Oh um, nothing? Had to let Deuce out?" Forest said lamely. Mariah raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Oh um, no voices here, none at all. See look no one is here…" Forest said pointing down to the family room, without actually looking herself. "See?"

"Um, Michelle, if there's no one here, who is that?" Mariah said, pointing down to the couch where Kiba sat comfortably. A sly smile snuck it's way onto her face. "Trying to hide your boyfriend from me eh?"

Forest looked over at the wild god and crossed her arms over her chest. "So much for hiding with the others."

"Why hide? Of course it is a shame to have to hide myself, so I decided to just stay where your lovely friend could see me." Kiba said while spreading his arms out wide. He had changed his outfit from his old fashioned hunter clothes to those of a skater, wearing baggy black jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Decided to fit in a little more eh?" Forest asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"So he is your boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me!" Mariah said while punching Forest in the arm.

"He's not my boyfriend." Forest insisted. She rubbed her arm. And muttered "He's more like my boss."

"Hey! Knock it off Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed from outside.

"Shut the hell up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled back.

Forest silently cursed herself. She had left the patio door open. Mariah tried to look around into the backyard, where there were several more yells and calls of "Knock it off you idiots!" "Uh, are there more people in the backyard?" She asked.

"No, what makes you think that?" Forest asked nervously. "It's just Deuce, uh…he's probably barking at the birds."

Botan peeked her head in the door and Forest slapped her forehead. "Forest can I have some tissue? Kuwabara got a nose bleed and he's crying like a baby."

Mariah raised an eyebrow. "So much for no one in the backyard. Love the hair by the way."

"Thank you!"

"Hey Botan the tissues are in the bathroom, come in, turn to the left, it's right there." Forest sighed. "Yeah there are people in the backyard. I forgot you were sleeping over. You can go set up your junk in Alex's room. I'll be right back."

"Sure….." Mariah went upstairs and Forest walked outside.

Once there, she saw that Kuwabara and Yusuke must have gotten into a fist-fight. Kuwabara lay on the ground whining and Yusuke stood, threatening to him again. Akiyo, and Kuroi were on the were standing by the tree Akiyo had talked to Forest in not too long ago, and Shikamaru was sitting all by himself in a corner of the yard, looking at everyone shyly. InuYasha was quietly talking to Kagome, Shippo was trying to get Kagome's attention, and Sango was beating Miroku into the ground, as Sesshomaru watched with no expression from the fence where he was sitting. Kurama and Hiei sat trying to laugh at Kuwabara's pain as the moron sat on the ground sniffling like a baby. Koenma however, laughed openly, and his pacifier wiggled comically in his mouth.

'_Should I hide all the demons from Mariah?' _Forest wondered hurriedly. '_Hm, it's probably a bad idea. She knows there's people here already, and if I have InuYasha and Shippo staying at my house, along with whoever else, she's bound to find out.' _

Forest only had time to think that much however, as Mariah stepped out of the patio door, and into the chaos that was her backyard. She stared at everyone first. At all the parts that made the demons different, ears, tails, fangs, claws and wings. She stared at their clothes, the kimonos of silk and fire-rat fur, the tattered clothes of some of the demons from the Makai, the long dress-like robe that a certain short tempered fire demon wore (Hiei: Hey!). She stood there in silence, still staring, then she turned to Forest.

"Are you one too?" she asked quietly and dubiously. A look of shock was in her crystal blue eyes. "A….a demon?"

"No….wait a minute. Are you?"

Mariah stared at her hands. Suddenly, a blast of cold air came out of nowhere, and frost circled her body. When she emerged, it was the same Mariah, but she had changed. She too, was a demon.

"Mariah! I never knew….you are? Wow!" Forest said in shock. Her poor mind was taking a beating from all the surprises of the past couple days, and this did no better. She looked at her friend's new form, taking in what was different, and what was the same.

Mariah's eyes remained their icy, crystal blue color, and the unique pupils, however, at the sides, there were black swirling patterns at the sides, and underneath, long triangular marks went downwards across her cheeks. The same swirling patterns twisted across her hands and wrists. Her hair, although still long and black, had acquired several streaks of white and a light ice blue that matched her eyes. Her mouth grew fangs, and her nails grew hard and sharp, although they were not quite claws. She looked up at Forest with an odd expression in her eyes, though it didn't show on the rest of her face.

"I'm only a half demon." She said quietly, looking up to her taller friend. "My father was an ice demon from demon world. He came through a barrier to the Philippines, where he met my mother. He hides his true form too. Next time you're over, I'll get him to show you his true form." She looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wasn't supposed to. There are a lot of demon hunters out there; they go after whatever demon they find, regardless of whether we do anything or not."

"It's ok. Really. Today I've been finding out a lot of secrets that were kept from me." Forest said calmly. Her mind really had taken such a beating, it was about all she could do to be calm. "And now, how about I introduce you to some of my house guests, most of which I just met."

Introductions took a long time not surprisingly, and soon most of them were inside once again, and Forest was explaining some of the common human inventions from the 21st century to a large crowd of demons and humans who had not seen anything like it before. Kagome was helping to explain some of the stuff, much to the relief of Forest, to Forest's 'team', and InuYasha's 'team', except for Sesshomaru, who was still in the backyard, and Shikamaru, who had gone missing. The Reikai Tantei had discovered the Xbox, and Kurama, getting there first, had put on the Tetris game, and was playing with Mariah, who had gone back to her human form and was yelling at the TV screen while Yusuke and Kuwabara watched. Hiei had started to dig through Forest's freezer, in hopes of finding the 'sweet snow' Forest said she had in there.

Forest was looking around in frustration when she noticed that Kiba and Kuroi had gone missing, and they had been there about 2 minutes ago.

"Gah! Where did they go, I wanted to ask Kiba something!" She exclaimed to no one. She started to put dishes in the dishwasher, so many thoughts going through her mind. She needed more answers then the ones that had been provided to her.

'_Wait, what about Koenma? Isn't he a god too? Where did he go…' _She looked around, and saw he wasn't there either. "Curses!" she cursed loudly. "Must have gone with Kiba…." She muttered. Botan was gone too.

"What's wrong?" Akiyo, satisfied with the little tour of human technology, had come up behind her.

She turned around to face him. "I'm still a little freaked out."

"That's understandable." He said with a nod. "I would be too."

"Yes, and I want answers. I don't know anything about any of these people, I don't know anything about what I'm supposed to do. And now, the ones who _could _tell me anything, are gone mysteriously." She waved her fingers around at the word 'mysteriously' and sighed.

Akiyo smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Who says everyone who has answers is gone?"

Forest stared at him and pulled out a chair, plopping herself down in it, then gestured to another chair for Akiyo. "Tell me everything you know." She stated.

* * *

Forest: Sorry that chapter sucked so much. My brain ish turning into GOOO! ((is attacked by a teenage mutant ninja turtle)) Hey! It's a time out when I'm talking to the readers moron! Have at thee! How ya doin' boys?

Forest's demon crew: ((all fighting TMNT))

InuYasha: We're not your demon crew! We're being forced to do this!

Yusuke: ((knocks out random turtle)) Why are we fighting your cousin's pirate turtles again?

Captain No Pants: ((from other ship)) YOU STOLE MY SHIP!

Forest: I STOLE THE NAME! JEEZ YOU NEVER LET ANYTHING GO! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE ADOPTED!

Captain No Pants: I was adopted? Wha…..((starts to cry)) I need to know my real father/mother! Turtles stop!

Hiei: He was adopted?

Forest: ((whispers)) No, but play along with it…

InuYasha: Haha, you were adopted! At least I know my scum of a full breed brother!

Sesshomaru: I will kill you InuYasha.

Forest: Not on my ship! Now that Captain No Pants is……..temporarily busy….

Captain No Pants: ((is bawling and mumbling)) Must find real family must find real family…….

Forest: Yesh well….This chapter is dedicated to……Sakura Minamino! Cause I forgot her birthday!

Hiei: ((twitch)) You forgot my wife's birthday!

Forest: You forgot where Hawaii was!

Hiei: I never knew! I can't believe you forgot her birthday!

Forest: Well, what did YOU get her then Mr. You-forgot-my-wife's-birthday?

Hiei: That's none of your business.

Forest: HA! You didn't get her anything either!

Hiei: Shut up!

Kouga: Why does everyone always fight?

Akiyo: Not sure I just got here in the last chapter. You know more than me.

Forest/Hiei: ((still arguing))

Captain No Pants: Wait, I'm not adopted! YOU LIAR OF A COUSIN! ARRR!((Shoots foam cannonball at Forest's head.))

Foam cannonball: ((explodes with green ooze.))

Forest: ((wipes ooze off.)) Dis ain't over yet buddy. BRING IT! ((Shoots toy cannonballs at Captain No Pants))

Demons and turtles: ((watch in amusement))

Kurama: Review!

Forest: Pleases with cheeses? OW! ((is hit with toy arrow))


End file.
